Make Up Your Mind!
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: All they do is fight and argue. Sesshoumaru and Kagome, both, have agreed to a divorce. Kagome is all ready for it, but what happens when Sesshoumaru decides to back out?
1. Chapter 1

10:00 A.M

Meeting Room of Court House

Kagome smiled as she continued to stare at the person across from the large wooden table.

"Ms...Higurashi. Would you sign your name here please?" The man asked.

She gladly picked up the pen and signed her name. The man turned to the regal man across from her.

"Mr.Taisho. Would you do the same as well please?"

Sesshomaru grunted and stared at the parchment. He looked up at the obvious happy woman and scowled.

"I refuse to sign this." How dare that woman think that she has gotten the best of him.

Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"But Mr.Taisho. You both agreed to go along with this and-"

"Yes, YOU DID!" Kagome fumed as she glared at the handsome man who only snorted.

"I believe I should spend more thought on this...predicament."

"No! Sesshomaru Taisho sign this now! We both agreed on this!" She yelled, slamming her hands down on the table.

Sesshomaru stood up and fixed his attire.

"Woman, I suggest you get over it."

Kagome huffed, glaring at him.

"Ms.Higurashi?"

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched as she left out of the room, him following her. Not like he actually wanted to, but it was pretty much the only way out to the front of the builiding. He suddenly smelt salt. He surpressed a growl. He hated tears. . .especially hers. 'Troublesome woman' he thought as he sped up his walk.

Kagome pushed open the doors of the building and wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. i He agreed to the divorce, but yet he wouldn't go through with it. Why? /i She wondered sadly as she started down the steps. She didn't get far, for a strong hand got ahold to her upper arm. She stiffened.

Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arm and he saw, let alone saw, the way she had visibly stiffened. He slighty frowned. She turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked, anger building up quickly. "Nevermind, don't answer that. Just leave me alone." She said with a huff and storming down the steps.

Sesshomaru didn't let her get far, he quickly blocked her. He stared at her, her face now covered by her dark hair. Tears continued to fall. She quickly wiped them away before looking up at him. Before he could speak, she did.

"Why couldn't you just sign the paper, Sesshomaru? Isn't that what we agreed on? I was hoping you would just sign it and let me go. But no, you have to keep holding on. You've already made it clear before that you didn't want me..." Kagome's voice went down to a soft whisper.

"Or love me. So why, Sesshomaru! To keep me along for the ride! Damnit Sesshoumaru! Leave me alone!" she yelled heatedly and pushed passed him before he could say another word.

He only stood there. Watched as she stomped down the steps to the awaiting car. He surpressed a deep sigh. He continued to walk down until his own car pulled up for him. He opened the door and got in. The driver drove off down the road.

"Is that woman finally gone, Sesshu?" Came the feminine voice.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her coldly. "No." he said just as cold.

The woman growled. "Why not!" she practically yelled, annoying Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru did not even look at her. He knew he would be in for it if he told her that he didn't sign the divorce papers. He could only see what people would think of him then.

"Stop that yelling woman. She did not sign the divorce papers." he lied cooly.

"She didnt sign the papers. What do you mean she didn't sign them! I don't know why you married that slut in the first place. She wasn't even pretty. I bet she didn't even satisfy you, did she Sessho-kun? I wonder how many guys she slept with behind your back. I've heard rumors about her you know and-"

"Quiet Kira!" he barked, glaring at her. He didn't want to hear anymore from that woman. She was only angering him more.

He told the driver to go the mansion. He almost hated going there. He knew Kagome would be there, most likely packing more of her things. They didn't agree to a divorce until recently, it being his fault of course. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone and I mean ANYONE. It was quiet the whole ride there, which pleased Sesshomaru greatly. He didn't want to hear anymore of that woman's mouth. But yet he's cheating on his current wife with her...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Since it seems I will be busy this weekend, I decided to go on ahead and update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

-Sugar

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finished carrying the last of her her things downstairs in a box. She had just opened the door to carry out the box when she was blocked. 

"Oh look, it's _her_." Came the excessively annoying voice, before pushing by her rather roughly, making Kagome drop the box she had in her hands.

Kagome was livid, but chose to not show it in front of that woman or him. Kira laughed as she looked down at Kagome, who was picking up some of the contents that fell out of the box. Sesshoumaru had just gotten to the door to see the scene, but he didn't say a word, just strode past her like she wasn't there.

"Hurry up and get your trash. The faster you get your crap, the faster me and Sesshou will be alone!" Kira snapped walking away from her. She attempted to pull Sesshoumaru along with her, but to no avail. She just hmph'ed and went on her way.

Kagome knew another presence still lingered, but she chose to just ignore it. Sesshoumaru stood by Kagome's form, watching as she gathered the box in her hands and made her way to the door. She didn't even give him a passing glance and even though she was silent through the whole thing. He could smell her sadness. The sadness he had caused and what he had let Kira cause. Kagome managed to get the door open without anyone's help and had just stuck a foot out of the door when he HAD to say something.

"Is that all your things?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded without saying a word. Another step. Another Question.

"Where will you be staying?" He wasn't even sure why he was asking such question. It really wasn't his business.

Kagome turned her head towards him and shrugged. "I don't believe that is any of your business."

Ouch. Well, he should have know that was coming anyway. Who was he to ask where she is staying? They were separated for God's sake!

What confused him was why she was smiling all of the sudden, not a full smile, but it was there.

"Wha-"

"I suggest you check that thing in there. I know she can't cook. Well, good luck!"

Sesshoumaru only stood there, watching her as she walked out the door and closed it.

It was just him and that annoying twit in the kitchen . . . and he smelled smoke.

The kitchen...

The smoke...

_Shit._ The woman couldn't fix a bowl of cereal. He needed to stop what she was doing before half of his kitchen was gone. And then he would need to figure out the problem he now had.

Sitting the box down on the doorstep, she rang the doorbell. There was rustling, then feet across the floor. The door opened meeting two relieved eyes.

"Hey Kagome. I thought you was going to be here earlier?" Bankotsu said as he opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Yeah, but I was 'delayed'." _The Queen Bitch decided to test me._ Kagome thought, her eye twitching, which didn't get passed Bankotsu, for he sighed.

"I understand. I have the upstairs room ready for you. I'm pretty sure you know where the other things are, but I have to go. The office just called me..." he said walking back into the living room and grabbing his keys, stuffing them in his coat pocket.

Kagome smiled in understanding. She didn't mind that he had leave. She was already grateful that he was letting her stay here until the people called and said that her house was ready. Kagome had called realtors and had them find another home for her. She didn't want to stay at Bankotsu's longer than she needed to. Him smiling at her made her snap back.

"It's alright. I better get my things settled." He nodded as he made his way to the door.

He opened it and stopped when her voice permeated through the room.

"Thanks Kotsu. This means a lot to me." Kagome said smiling.

Bankotsu turned and smiled at her adoringly. He walked back to her, forgetting about the call from work and held her hands. She was hesitant, but let him. He stared at her and then leaned in closer to her.

"You don't have to thank me Kagome. I'm kinda glad you're here. I couldn't stand you being there with that bastard knowing what he was doing to you. Go ahead and get settled in. I'll see you when I get back." he said softly, then kissed her cheek, making Kagome blush.

He pulled away and smiled before leaving out of the house. Kagome sighed as she still felt his warm kiss on her cheeks. She wasn't able to hang around her friends as much because of the things she was going through with Sesshoumaru. But now she had all the time and the world. Bankotsu though . . .made her feel funny. . .and not in a good way.

Kagome didn't see herself in a real relationship with Bankotsu. Just a friendly one, you know? But, yet, she should have known he would not see it that way for long. One of the many reasons why she wasn't going to spend so much time there or with him.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and held her head in her hands, thinking about all the things that's going on in her life. All the things that were wrong and all of them started with Sesshoumaru Taisho. Why couldn't the man just sign the papers and go on his way? That's all that needed to happen. But no, he wanted to torture her. He had that slut of a woman at their-his..home anyway. All he had to do was sign and leave. He didn't even have to give her a passing glance as he did.

She groaned as she laid back on her bed. She still loved him. Dammit she did...and she hated it as well. She hated it in every fiber of her body. All she wanted to do was curl up and a ball and sleep...and not too long after that thought... she did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really appreciate all of you guys leaving reviews. I really didn't look to have reviews on this story at all! I'm really glad you all enjoy reading the story!

9:30 AM

Bankotsu walked into his kitchen and his eyes went wide before he smiled. Kagome was at the stove cooking breakfast, her hair in a high ponytail, wrapped in a pink ribbon. She was wearing a t-shirt that hugged her waist and upper torso perfectly. He looked down and saw that she was wearing a short pair of pink shorts. He had to admit that they looked really nice on her.

"Good morning, Kotsu." she said happily

"Good morning Kagome." he said eyeing her.

She turned around and gave him a bright smile while fixing two plates. He shook his head and sat down at the table.

"What time were you up this morning?" Bankotsu asked while he watched her grab some orange juice from the refrigerator.

She shrugged "At 6 I believe." she answered while pouring him a glass, then herself.

"Why? Couldn't you sleep?" he asked concerned.

Kagome smiled as she sat down. "No. I slept fine. I just so happened to wake up at that time and I felt so good I thought I should just go ahead and get my day started."

She saw that he hadn't eaten yet and she gave him a playful glare. "Aren't you going to try my cooking?"

Bankotsu paused before remembering what she was talking about.

"Of course" He laughed before eating some eggs.

Kagome nodded in satisfaction as she ate her own meal. They ate with small conversation until they were done. Kagome picked up the plates and put them in the sink. Bankostu came up behind her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her.

"Ban-"

"I'm actually glad you left that guy and came to me. I missed not seeing you. Now that you're here, I can see you all I like." he said into her ear.

Kagome stiffened before continuing her work, cleaning the plates.

"Bankotsu, you know we're just friends. Nothing more. I hope you understand that. I'm also not here for you and you know that. I just need a place to stay until my house was done. After that . . . well . . ."

He chuckled before kissing her cheek. "I know, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy the time I have with you." he said, letting her go.

He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards him. "I believe we should go out today. What do you say?"

Kagome looked at him a little skeptically. "Well, I'm not sure if I should. I mean --"

He sighed, "Come on Kagome. I won't try anything. Just go out for awhile with me. Please?" he asked giving her a pouty face.

She rolled her eyes and sighed to herself. "Fine. I'll go. Just let me get ready for the 'occasion'."

He let her go and she walked back upstairs to change.

Sesshoumaru growled. Annoyed and frustrated that he did not know where his 'wife' was. Since she left, his mind kept wondering to her and her place of stay. i Where is that woman staying? /i He glared at the glass before him as if it would tell him the answers to his problems. She was not staying with Sango, because he knew her and Miroku were on their honeymoon.

Inuyasha . . . she wasn't with him. He knew that for a fact. It wouldn't matter how bad she was doing, she wouldn't stay over there.

Koga? Hell no. He had threatened him that if he even so breathe her way he would break his neck . . . not like that would stop Koga from doing anything that wanted to do with her. So where could she be?

"Dammit!" he cursed.

As soon as he did, he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"What is bothering you love?"

"Nothing that concerns you Kira." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he took another sip of his drink.

She only smiled at his coldness towards her and kissed his cheek.

"I hope it's not that bitch Kagome. Anywho, come dear, I want to go shopping!" she squealed, making Sesshoumaru wince at the sound.

"Woman, do not do that again." He warned standing.

She shrugged and waved it off. "Whatever. I'm going to get ready." hhe said and tried to be sexy by swinging her hips from side to side.

He sighed as he ran his hand down his face. i What am I doing? /i 

An hour and a half later, Kagome and Bankotsu were strolling through the city, looking through different stores. She decided she should wear her white blouse and blue jeans. She really didn't want anything, but sometimes he would insist that he get her something. That was the same reason why he had a few bags in his hands already.

"How about we go eat lunch, eh?" he asked walking into the nearest resturant. "I'm kind of hungry myself."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She was kinda hungry herself. She actually did enjoy hanging out with him. They had nice talks and they shared some of the same interests. He made it clear that he cared for her and if she felt like becoming more than friends, to let him know.

Kagome shook her head as she remembered that. 'He'll never give up I suppose . . .' She thought as they took their seats near a window in the restaurant. They looked over the menus. He ordered steak and she chose a cheeseburger.

"Are you having a nice time,Kagome?" Bankotsu asked as he stared at her with starry eyes.

Kagome noticed and smiled, forcing her blush to go away. She nodded.

"I am. Thank you all the things you had bought me. I-"

"It was nothin'. I don't mind buying anything for you, Love. Is there anything else that you needed?" he asked, now holding her hand.

Kagome quickly shook her head. She needed nothing else. She didn't even need the things he had bought her in the beginning.

"Not at all. I'm fine Bank. Thanks." she said with a smiled and trying to pull her hand away from his, but to no avail.

Kira was successfully able to convince Sesshoumaru to have lunch in the nearby restaurant. Sesshoumaru frowned as she held tightly onto his hand and the hostess went about getting them both a seat. As they walked towards the table, he smelled a very familiar scent. He quickly turned his head and he saw her. She was sitting near the window with...

He growled. "Bankotsu."

Kira heard him and glanced back at him. "Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her. "No."

She shrugged and went on her way. Sesshoumaru saw him grab her hand and give it a small squeeze, looking at her lovingly. Why didn't he think of him before? Hell, he didn't even remember Kagome talking about him. The hostess sat them down a few tables away from them. He sat down and ignored Kira that was currently talking to him.

"I need to go to the ladies room Sesshou. Ok?" she asked and got up without him saying a thing.

Sesshoumaru really did not care. He had his sights on a peticular couple. He clenched his hands every second he watched them. She was HIS! He watched as Bankotsu held her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. That's it. He did not care if he was with Kira at the moment. Kagome was his and he'd be damned if he let him take her from him. He stood up from his chair and stormed over to the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really loved the reviews! I've been busy and I've only had the time to quickly scan the chapter and update, but now I have the time to thank every one of you!

DarkAngelRakell

chelsea34

xbabyaznx

Sugar0o

SexyDemonGirl5000

aznxgirl2020

angeoudem0n

abriel

Alex-Inu

kimiii

TrueGemini

Tokio Hotel Cutie

And I believe that all of you! Thank you all for the reviews and the advice. I'll try my best to remember them when going over and editing the chapter again!

Thanks again,

-Sugar

* * *

Kagome blushed a deep red when Bankotsu kissed her hand. When he let go, she pulled her hand back into her lap and chose not to look him in the eye, but somewhere else behind him. Her hand still felt tingly. . . She wanted to let out a little laugh for her choice of words.

The waitress had brought their lunch and they had started eating. Bankotsu rose his head up to speak to her until he noticed the figure behind her. He narrowed his eyes and placed his napkin on the table. Kagome noticed his tense and angered face and she could tell she really didn't want to turn around at that moment.

"Bankotsu. How very nice to see you." Came the smooth voice.

Kagome knew that voice oh too well. She chose not to turn around, nonetheless. Bankotsu's expression took on more of a calm one. He looked at Kagome and smiled, then looked back up at the person behind her.

"Nice to see you as well . . . Sesshoumaru." He almost spat out as he eyed him.

Kagome tensed when she felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. He let out a somewhat bitter chuckle. "Kagome, are you not going to greet your 'husband'?" he asked, his voice came out a growl.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu, who was now glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Hi." she said as she took a small bite of her burger.

Sesshoumaru walked his way around to another seat, but as he passed, he made sure a sharp talon trailed over Kagome's back. He felt her shiver which pleased him. He took his place beside her and decided to bring up the subject first.

"So dear. When did you start dating?" Sesshoumaru asked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Kagome scoffed as she took a sip of her drink. "When I did."

Not liking her answer he growled lowly at her, not going unnoticed by Bankotsu. "Look, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure that little whore you came in with is waiting for you." He said in a calm and low voice.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flash feral red, making her feel really uncomfortable. He growled at Bankotsu's comment and he saw Kagome cough uncomfortably and slide her chair away from him. She put her own napkin on the table and looked at Bankotsu with a bright smile on her face, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"I'm full. I believe we should make our way to the house now! I have to admit I am pretty tired though." she said brightly as Bankotsu nodded and glanced at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you fucking him now?" Sesshoumaru asked, now standing.

Kagome glared at him. Suddenly, her face was calm and her lips turned up to a sly grin. Sesshoumaru knew that grin well and he did not like it at all. She grabbed Bankotsu's arm and linked it with her own as she flipped out her hair. She smiled.

"Maybe I am. But seeing as we're 'separated' and you have your own personal whore, I don't see why I'm not able to do the same." she said, eyes flashing with mischief as she held tighter onto Bankotsu's arm.

Sesshoumaru stood himself and looked at the grinning face of triumph on Bankotsu's face. He wanted nothing more than to wrench her away from him, beat him senseless and take her away from there. But he didn't, he only watched, blood boiling, as Bankotsu put his arm around her waist, paid the woman, and walked out of the restaurant.

As soon as they did, Kira came and linked her arm with his. He looked down at her and she gave him the annoying pout.

"I was looking for you. What are you doing here Sesshy? Our table is over there." she said tugging his arm childishly.

He supressed the urge to roll his eyes. He no longer felt like eating.

"We are leaving." he said, his tone final.

* * *

6:22 PM

Kagome sighed in contentment as she had came out of the shower. Sitting on her bed, she reached for the lotion that was placed on the nightstand. Squeezing out its contents, she applied it on her skin. She stood up and began brushing out her still wet hair. Putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she made her way downstairs.

* * *

**After they had left the restaurant:**

"But why? I'm hungry and --"

"You will eat at home." he said as he paid the waitress anyway and left the building. They entered the car and she began questioning him again.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" she asked as she tried to pull down the short skirt she was wearing, but failing miserably.

He noticed and mentally rolled his eyes. "No. I meant what I said. You will be eating at home. I have some. . . things, that need to be taken care of." he said, clearly annoyed.

She noticed his annoyance, but she thought of something that would make him happy. She smiled and made her way over to his lap and sat upon it, making her skirt rise up even higher. Sesshoumaru did not remove her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his ear. Sesshoumaru knew what she was doing, but it didn't work this time. His mind was still on Kagome and that bastard Bankotsu.

He wondered if Kagome really was sleeping with him. If he had touched her, he would make sure Bankotsu couldn't have kids. He stopped Kira immediately when he felt her hands come to his belt buckle. Dammit, that woman wouldn't give it up . . . but he couldn't do so much about that. He shouldn't have touched her in the beginning. It was his fault that this had happened.

* * *

Kagome looked around for Bankotsu, but didn't see him.

_I wonder where he went to?_ She thought as she walked into the kitchen.

When she did, there was a note waiting for her on the table. When she picked it up and scanned it, she could tell it was from him.

_Kagome,_

_Sorry, but my job called again._

_I'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Bankotsu_

She smiled softly as she laid it back down. Walking back into the living room, she sighed. She plopped down on the couch and stared at the black tv screen. She looked around, then sighed again. She had to admit. . . she missed _him._ Kind of weird that she did. For everything he's put her through and what he's still doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome jumped when the door bell rang. She scrunched her eyebrows together and wondered who it was. She shrugged and had gotten off of the couch to answer it. Not really thinking about who it could be, she opened the door. Her eyes widened. Oh no..this was NOT the _person_ she was looking to see.

"Kagome. We need to talk."

She gulped and shook her head. "No. Go away Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu will be back soon and-"

"Do not lie to me woman. I saw him leave not too long ago." Sesshoumaru said as invited himself into the house.

She glared at him. "Are you _stalking_ me!?"

He turned his head, staring coldly at her, but did not answer.

"Leave, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure Kira needs help tying her shoe." Kagome said as she sat down in the loveseat

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment as he sat down beside her. She moved to the end of the seat, away from him. . . at least, as far as she could. It was quiet as she just stared uncomfortably at her fingers. Sesshoumaru just sat there, not saying a word until..

"I do not want you living with him." Came Sesshoumaru's cool voice.

She sat up in her seat, then shrugged.

"I'm not going to be here much longer anyway. I'm supposed to be moved out by the end of this week. The people have finished my house."

"House? What house?" he asked. She never said anything to him about a house.

She rolled her eyes. "The house I bought."

"Where?" he asked dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She stood up from her chair and put her hands on her hips.

"That is NONE of your business, Sesshoumaru! You have your own things to deal with. Things such as Kira! When I left that house of yours, anything I did had nothing to do with you!"

"You're wrong woman! You're still my wife and I have every right to know what you do. Now, where are you moving to!" He yelled as he took a step towards her.

Kagome was not scared of that man. Intimidated at times, but not scared.

"I am no longer your wife Sesshoumaru. You proved that when you decided to sleep around."

"It is not my fault you do not satisfy me woman."

"And I'm guessing all those declarations of 'I love you'-"

"I never loved you!" he yelled angrily.

Ow... that cut deep. Three years with each other and now he's saying that he never loved her. When she gave herself to him, he never wanted it. When she said that she loved him..he didn't? Sesshoumaru sensed her sadness and what she did next made him ache all the more. She lifted up her finger and slid a ring off. Not just a ring, her wedding ring. He didn't even notice that she still wore it.

She looked up at him, the tears brimming in her eyes. She waited for him to pull out his hand to take it, but he didn't..he wouldn't. She smiled bitterly and let it drop to the floor. When it hit the hardwood floor, it echoed through the room, and it being silent, made the sound intensify.

The sound rang all around the room and Sesshoumaru just watched as she turned on her heel and silently walked upstairs. She didn't even look his way when she did. Not a word. She disappeared upstairs and all he heard was a door close quietly. He clenched his fists as he stared at the ring on the floor. He was wrong. He knew he was wrong. Of all the things he could have said...why did he say that?

Picking up the ring, he placed it in his pocket, and walked out of the house..

Kagome lay on the bed, the pillow clutched to her chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Laying in the dark room, she kept thinking about how stupid she was. She thought back to before they were even married.

Why did she date him?

Why did she care for him?

Why did she sleep with him?

Why did she love him?

Why did she marry him?

Why did she let him hurt her so?

_"I never loved you..."_ Came the horrible memory and she let out a sob.

As much as she hated that man... her heart still ached for him.

* * *

The Next Morning

10:09 AM

Bankotsu was in the living room, watching T.V, when he smelled something heavenly. Looking back at the stairs, his eyes widened completely. Walking down was Kagome -- at least he thought it was Kagome-- in a pink halter top and a short jean skirt, in heeled sandals and a Gucci purse he had bought her yesterday. Her hair was in a messy bun, sunglasses on top of her head, and her smile could outshine the sun.

"Good Morning, Kotsu." she said as she winked at him.

Bankotsu's breath caught in his throat. This was NOT the Kagome he knew. She was already tempting before, but now? Oh boy. She came beside him and smiled.

"Me and you are going out today. I want some ice cream as well. My treat." she said and put out her hand for him to take.

He was hesitant for he was still taking all of this in.

Kagome just asked him to go out with her. Not in that way, but it was close enough. Kagome laughed at his shocked face.

"Come on." He nodded and quickly turned off the T.V and took her hand.

Grabbing his keys, he opened the door for her and they both walked out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's Domain

10:09 AM

Glaring at today's paper, Sesshoumaru growled. He did not like what he saw, and in a large, b print:

_**Tokyo Times: Kagome Higurashi Is Living The Single Life. . .Or Is This An All Ready Blooming Relationship?**_

They had a huge picture of her from yesterday, smiling and talking to another male. He knew exactly who the bastard was. Bankotsu. Looking more, he noticed they were holding hands. His thoughts going back to last night, his face fell into a frown.

He never took his eyes off of the paper as he dug his hand in his pocket. Grabbing the object, he brought it to his face. Her ring. Fingering it with his slender fingers. He started to feel something. . .

Regret.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP - - -**

His head snapped up and his ears perked up as he looked around. It was in the kitchen. There was a loud scream that he recognized it as Kira. He stood up from his chair and stormed into the kitchen. If that woman burned down anything, it would be her ass. . . and not in a good way.

Pushing open the doors, his eyes widened. Kira was vigorously patting her head with a towel. She looked up at him, her face wet from tears. He sighed.

"What happened?"

She sniffed as she pulled the towel away from her head. He kept himself from laughing at the sight. The ends of her hair was fried beyond repair. She sobbed again before yelling sadly.

"I burned my hair!" she cried as she crouched down and cried into her hands.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, not at all feeling any remorse for her. He's told her before to stay out of the kitchen. The woman could NOT cook. Kagome could actually cook --

Why did he have to think about her. He growled low and called someone to help her. One of his workers rushed in and helped Kira up. He knew she would have to get her hair cut. No telling how short though. Looking around the kitchen, he nodded. Nothing else was burned down or destroyed except her hair.

He smirked and felt a rumble in his chest. He chuckled...but he immediately stopped it. Turning to look behind him, he checked to see if anyone heard or saw him do so. The only person that ever saw him laugh was Kagome and she- -

"Dammit!" He cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He needed to get out. Making his way out of the kitchen, he snatched his keys off of the rack and left the house without another word to Kira.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she took a drink of her coffee. Sitting in the lounge in Starbucks, they started a friendly conversation.

"So how's business?" she asked, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Fine. We just completed a merger with Oni Productions. It was hard, but we finally won them over." He said, chuckling.

She nodded, then he asked, "What about your house?"

"Well, they called earlier and said it's ready. I'll be moved out in a couple of days. I have to say, thank you, Bankotsu. You helped me out a lot."

He put up his hand and shook his head. "It was no problem at all."

There was silence then. . .Until. . . "Kagome?"

Kagome was staring at her drink. "Hm?"

Hesitation. . . "What's with the change?"

She shrugged. "I suppose it's to get over _him._ Like wearing this skirt for instance. I would have never worn it when I was with. . . And I just wanted to get out. Go out and do the things I wasn't able to do as much."

Bankostu nodded in understanding. An idea had come to him. "Eh, Kagome? How about we go to Sun dance."

She stared at him, then a smile was plastered on her face. "That's a great idea! When?"

"Hmm, about 10 tonight?"

She nodded excitedly. "Sounds good to me and then-"

Her cell started to ring. She looked at Bankotsu apologetically, who nodded.

"Go ahead." He looked at his watch, then cursed.

"I left some things at work. Forgive me!" he said saddened.

Kagome smiled and waved him off. "It's fine. I'll walk back. I don't mind."

He gave her a thankful look, grabbed her hand, and left a gentle kiss upon it. He then grabbed his jacket and keys and left the premises. Kagome got up herself and wept outside of the building. Standing outside she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome!" _

Kagome's face lit up. "Sango! How are you and Miroku doing?"

_"We're good. We'll be home in a couple of days. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing fine. I'm glad that you are, you could check out my new house!"

'Oh shit.' Kagome thought.

She just told on herself. Hopefully Sango wouldn't notice.

"_Kagome, what_ new house?"

Kagome knew there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Sango, we'll talk about it when you return alright?"

Pause.

_"Okay Kagome. I hope everything is alright. BUT we WILL talk about what is happening with you and Sesshoumaru when we do."_ Sango said, temper rising.

Kagome nodded over the phone. "Alright. I'll talk to you later. Tell Miroku I said 'Hey'."

_"Yeah. I will. Bye."_

"Bye."

Kagome closed her phone and sighed. When they get back, Kagome was in for it.

Sesshoumaru was stopped at a red light, when he looked over and noticed a woman that looked very familiar. Looking closer, he noticed that he _did _know her. It was Kagome. He took note of her attire. Short jean skirt, pink halter top, messy bun, sunglasses, heeled sandals, Gucci purse. This was certainly not the Kagome he was used to.

She looked younger before, but she usually kept herself from wearing things like that. It didn't really bother him that she didn't, but he kind of wished she did. And now, she was, but he knew it wasn't for him. She was still beautiful. One side of him wanted to go and talk to her, the other he wanted to drive off and forget about her. But he couldn't do it. . .

He pulled out her ring and stared at it hard. And when the light turned green, he made his decision.

Kagome sat in a small table outside of the building with her cellphone in hand. Her sight was darkened, for her sunglasses was over her eyes. Lifting them up, she put them ontop of her head. The chair in front of her was suddenly pulled out and someone sat themselves in it. She looked up, about to lash out at the person, until she saw it was her worst nightmare.

She didn't move an inch as Sesshoumaru sat across from her. She put her cell in her purse, pulled her shades over her eyes, and was about to leave until Sesshoumaru called out to her.

"Stay, Kagome." he said softly.

She looked down at him and was contemplating that. Should she stay? She looked at her watch and shrugged before sitting back down.

"You have 30 seconds."

He growled low at her and she rolled her eyes, pulling her shades back.

"Whatever."

"I have something to give to you." he said as he went into his pocket.

She sighed and crossed her legs and arms. "Oh really, what is sooo wonderful, that you had to stalk me, to give it to me?"

He grabbed it with a large hand and before opening it, he glared at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not _stalk._"

Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? Forgive me_._"

Sesshoumaru placed the object on the table, pushed it towards her, and watched as her face fell dramatically. She stared at it, then looked back at him, disbelievingly.

"Wha-"

"I came to return this to you." he said, waiting expectantly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then at the ring.

"I have no need for it."

"You are still married to me."

"Well I wouldn't be if someone would just SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!" Kagome yelled as she stood up from her chair, leaving the ring there.

Sesshoumau growled. "I had told you before that I will not agree to do such thing!"

Kagome was livid. Did he just want her to tag along, even with his affairs? Hell no!

"Why Sesshoumaru?! Just want me along for the ride? Why just have me hanging on to you? Why would I want to stay with you or even be with you when you're out sleeping around with Kira..." She paused, then whispered. "And after you said that. . . you didn't love me? Why? Then, you chose Kira!"

"No! I chose you Kagome!" He blurted out and she felt the tears pricking her eyes.

She shook her head. "No. You still want her." she said softly.

"You're still married to me, Kagome." he said in finality.

She looked up at him and laughed bitterly, the tears coursing down her cheeks. "Marriage is nothing without love or trust, Sesshoumaru. I hope she was worth it."

With that said, Kagome wiped some of her tears away, pulled her shades over her eyes and walked away. She left him standing there, watching her get lost with other people, on the busy sidewalk of Tokyo.

* * *

Thank you Priah for editing!!

A/N: I really hope this was long enough! Thank all of you for reviewing! Please continue to read!

-Ah-ya


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First off, there is a lemon in this chapter! Be warned now!

9:45 PM

Bankotsu's house

Bankotsu was able to get back sooner than he had thought, and so both him and Kagome decided to still go to the Sundance. Shaking her head of her thoughts of what had happened earlier, Kagome applied her lip gloss and walked downstairs. She wore another short skirt and a white shirt that showed a little more cleavage than she usually wore and let her hair down in waves. Bankotsu didn't mind at all. Smiling to himself, he could only imagine how jealous other guys would be when he saw who he was coming with.

Kagome smiled, taking his arm and walked out of the door.

9:45 PM

Sesshoumaru's World

He was right, Kira had to cut her hair. It was only a little past her ears. He wanted to shake his head. If she would have just kept her ass out of the kitchen, he wouldn't have to deal with this. She continued to mope around the house, which was irritating him to no end. She passed him again with a frown on her face. Finally he had to say something.

"Kira, sit down."

She pouted. Damn did he hate it when she did that.

"My hair is ruined, Sesshy! This is really stressful you know!" He kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"It would have never happened if-"

She started to cry again, and boy was that annoying when she did. Looking at his watch, he decided to do something about all of this.

"Kira, get dressed, we're going out." He said.

The water works instantly stopped and she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Sundance."

She squealed happily, but quickly stopped when she heard him growl.

"Woman." he growled again, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." she said and ran upstairs to change.

He shook his head. He really needed to get Kagome back...but how?

10:00 PM

Club Sundance

Kagome and Bankotsu was sitting at the bar, having a couple of drinks, while watching the other people dance. Kagome herself already had a little more drinks than him and was just a _little_ tipsy.

"There's a lot of people out here today!" Kagome yelled through the music

He nodded. "Yeah, it is! Would you like to dance?" He asked, knowing she had too many drinks as it is and wanted to get her away from the bar.

"What?" Kagome asked, not quite hearing him.

"Dance! Would you like to!" He repeated.

She nodded. "Yeah!" She replied as she sat her drink down and grabbed Bankostu's hand as they both made their way out to the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru walked in with Kira and she immediately started dancing with another guy. Honestly, Sesshoumaru could care less. It's not something to get mad over. Something to get mad over would be seeing Kagome here, dancing with Bankotsu, now that would be maddening.

Ordering a drink, he sat and watched as girls started to crowd around him. He ignored them as he took a sip of his drink, but he stopped in mid sip, when he saw who was out there. He felt his hold on the glass tighten until he heard it crack. Kagome was here. . . and dancing with Bankotsu. He didn't like that at all.

He smirked as he had thought of an idea. Grabbing one of the women who was rubbing his leg, he whispered in her ear.

Kagome was having a nice time dancing with Bankotsu. He held her waist as she swung her hips to the beat and she rubbed herself against him. She had her eyes closed as she danced, not noticing anymore that Bankotsu had let go of her and had walked off with another girl.

She then felt hands on her again, hands she didn't know she was missing on her until then. She smiled and rubbed herself against the body.

Thinking it was Bankotsu she said. "You're quite the dancer Kotsu."

She didn't hear anything, but she felt the warm breath of the person behind her on her ear. Sesshoumaru held her hips as she started to grind herself on him. He bit back a groan, for he was growing a steady erection from what she was doing. He completely forgot about Kira as they danced.

She then turned around and her eyes widened slightly.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked smiling.

He only nodded and stole a kiss from her.

Laying her on the bed, Sesshoumaru kissed her parted lips and ran his fingers over her sides. His hands went down to her heat, rubbing sensually as she whispered out his name. He knew she was intoxicated, and for that he knew it was wrong, but, he's been wanting her for a while and the way she keeps moaning out and panting his name. She wanted it as well.

He growled, pleased that she was already wet for him. He rubbed a finger on her clit, down to her hot core. Rubbing it slowly, he worked his way back up to her clit, rubbing slowly. Soon, he had her leg over his shoulder as he licked her clit. Kagome's hold on his hair tightened, when he did.

He continued to lick her wet opening as he pushed two fingers into her.

"Oooo..." Kagome moaned out loud as he began to push deeper into her.

He felt himself grow harder and harder, if possible, as he was doing so. She came shortly, when he added a third finger. He licked up her juices and stood back up. He smiled at her, a fang showing out from his finely sculpted mouth.

He climbed on top of her and devoured her lips as he rubbed his arousal near her entrance.

"Oh Sesshoumaru...stop teasing me.." She moaned as she raked her nails down his back.

He pushed slowly into her, earning a groan from both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pushed in and out of her. He wanted to make this last because he knew when she finally realizes what they did, she would be beyond pissed. He kissed her shoulder, sucking on the skin, knowing it would leave marks later.

He looked into her eyes and her into his. She ran her fingers through his hair and he started taking long and deep strokes. She moaned from time to time and he loved every minute of it. He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist and started going faster into her. She threw her head back and screamed out his name. That's what he wanted her to do, scream.

"You're so tight, Kagome." he whispered huskily in her ear as he pounded into her.

He stopped as he got on his knees and grabbed her hips and impaled himself back into her. She attempted to catch up with his hard thrusts, but to no avail. She continued to stare into his lust filled orbs, but saw more. She gasped as the events from earlier that night continued to run through her. She was knocked out of the memories when he stopped and pushed forcefully into her. She screamed out as she wrapped her arms around the headboard of the bed.

"Scream for me. Scream." he said softly, but sternly.

He came back down to lean over her and captured her lips. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he slowed down his pace. He felt her walls clench on him and it was heaven. They were both so close to their release. God knows how long they've waited for something like this. She kissed his lips as he made love to her. He kissed her slowly as he rocked into her. He loved her, he knew he did. He just hoped she still felt the same about him. Tonight, as he was making love to her, he could see the love radiating from her eyes.

But after tonight, he wasn't so sure what would show. Would she... He shook those thoughts out as he growled and started slamming into her. She screamed his name as they came together. He continued to move into her slowly before pulling out and laying down beside her. He held her close to him as they both went to sleep.

7:00 AM

A shrill shriek was heard through the Taisho Manor...

Kagome stood at the far end of the room with the sheet wrapped securely around her. Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the bed, watching her calmly.

"Why am I here!" she yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru took a step towards her but she yelled out, "Stop! Don't come any closer. Tell me why Sesshoumaru!"She demanded as her eyes looked down to the floor which held their clothes.

"You were at the club last night when I had saw you. You were intoxicated and Bankotsu was not with you. I thought it would be best if I had brought you back here. From there, we had a 'conversation' that was past overdue ." He said coolly.

Kagome stared at him, taking all of it in.

'Is he saying that...Did we-..Oh god'

"Did we..like..me..you..it..?" She asked in a whisper, dreading the answer.

He only nodded his head, then said, "Yes. We did."

He saw her eyes glaze over heatedly. "We had sex!?" she shrieked.

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Kagome glared at him. "And you let me go through with it!"

She groaned as she pulled her hands up to her face, making the sheets rise up higher, and crouching down to the floor.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru growled, hearing her. "Are you regretting what had happened between us?"

She looked up at him, standing back up. "Yes."

In less than a minute, he was in front of her, glaring.

She continued. "This.." She says pointing to both of them."was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to go the Sundance, have fun, have a couple of dances, drinks, and go home." She said, poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her against his chest. She gasped, surprised.

"You are here, you belong here. I want you back with me." he whispered into her hair.

She huffed. "Us sleeping together doesn't help solve our problems, Sesshoumaru. From what I heard, you're still attempting to get me back. Ha. I don't think so. If you want me back, you're going to have to work a lot harder than what you've been doing in the past. Besides, who ever said I wanted you back in the first place. I'm quite happy where I am..If only if you would sign the papers.

He clenched his fists, growling. "Never."

"Obviously." She snapped.

She quickly grabbed her clothes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as well.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat on his bed. He was going to have to work harder...a lot harder. He needed to get Kira out for starters, keep Bankotsu away from her. Then he'll move to the most two important essentials. Trust and love.

Thank you all for reviewing! I love all of your reviews!

-Ah-ya


	7. Chapter 7

As Sesshoumaru listened to the water from the shower, he began thinking about two years ago.

12:00 PM

Crazy Fire

Kagome was smiling happily as she held his hand and pulled him into the nearest restaurant. Sitting down, they had a small conversation. Everything was fine until _she_ came. The woman who made everything him and Kagome had built.

Kira was the waitress at the restaurant. As soon as she had laid eyes on him, all she thought of was i_mine/i_. He could see the possessiveness in her eyes. Kagome didn't notice at all when she slipped her number in his coat pocket. Kagome was reading the menu, totally engrossed in it.

Kira winked at him as she started to take their orders. Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore her heated stares.

2:03 PM

Sesshoumaru's Home

He and Kagome had fallen out. They were both yelling at each other and carrying on, until he grabbed his keys and jacket, leaving the house in a storm. As he drove down the road, he dug his hands into his coat pocket and saw Kira's number. He dialed her number on his cell as he drove and she was quick to answer. 

Giving him directions to her home, he was there in no time. She didn't hesitate to invite him in, nor did she hesitate to get him into her bed.

The first time he had slept with her. It was pretty much a little fling. But as days went by, him and Kagome wasn't having the best time. She even threatened to stop sleeping with him, which didn't go well with him. He found himself turning to Kira was release almost everynight. Lying to Kagome saying he was either at work or at a friend's.

Days turned into months, which naturally, turned into years. He was hardly with Kagome like he used to. They stopped going out. She stopped seeing him. They stopped talking. She would go out alone sometimes during the day. She would try to talk to him, he would yell at her or push her away. She moved out of their room. He continued to do what he was doing, not really caring about the hole he was digging himself into. He kept digging and digging until it was so deep, nothing could help him get out.

Soon, she had found out about his little affair, though he didn't know that himself until the divorce papers were on his desk the next morning at work. As soon as he had looked at the paper, he knew how deep in shit he was in. Thinking through all the ways she could have found out. He almost slapped himself.

How could she NOT know? The man was always out half of the night, hardly calling her, never sleeping with each other anymore. Those are some clear signs. When they had finally had talked about his affair, they both agreed for a divorce. At the time, he could care less about allymoney. He just wanted out. Did he even think about what the hell he was doing? No. All he could think about was Kira, who was corrupting him the entire time.

After the time he spent with Kira, he came to think about how stupid he had been. And to Kagome, he still was. Forever he would be to her, unless he proved to her that he had changed. But he would be damned if he would get on his knees and cried like a little bitch. Excuse him for the expression. When Kagome slammed the door shut, Sesshoumaru's head shot up. Kagome kept herself from laughing at his expression. She was supposed to be pissed, and so pissed she shall be.

Sesshoumaru stood up and began to walk towards her. She just opened the door to the room and was about to walk out without saying a word until he slammed it on her. She gasped and looked up at him. He held her shoulders and pushed her against the door. She was too shocked to do anything. His hands dropped down to her waist.

Nuzzling his nose in her neck and inhaling her sweet scent he said silkily, "Let me take you out for breakfast."

Kagome sucked in her breath as he started to kiss her neck softly. After a couple of minutes, it finally clicked about what he was doing to her. She started to struggle away from him as she glared at his chest. "No, Sesshoumaru. I need to get home to Bankotsu."

Sesshoumaru growled and held waist slightly tighter than before. She stopped when she felt more pressure on it.

Not moving from where he was, he said, "Stop saying that man's name in our home." 

Ignoring that he had said 'our' home, she snapped. "I need to get going, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure _Bankotsu_ is worried about me. What about Kira? Are you not worried about her?"

Finally being able to get out of his grasp, she scooted over away from him. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, then sighed, shaking his head.

"Have breakfast with me, then I will personally drive you 'home'."

She thought about it and the way he was staring at her, she could tell that was the only way she was going to get out of here. She sighed herself, then nodded. She saw his eyes soften into almost a relieved manner.

"But..." she started. "I need to change clothes. I don't want to go walking around in the same clothes. Agreed?"

He nodded.

9:00 AM

Sesshoumaru's Car

Kagome sighed somewhat happily as she and Sesshoumaru held their silence on their way to have breakfast. She did call Bankotsu on their way there, only to have him apologize over and over again about him leaving her last night. She told him she was fine, but is going out with Sesshoumaru for breakfast. She heard him curse, but said ok.

He had told her the movers came and she had told him it was alright if they started moving her things out. She could feel his sadness over the phone. She felt somewhat bad herself. She told him she would call him later and he quickly agreed.

Now, sitting uncomfortably in the car with Sesshoumaru, Kagome tried her best to listen to the jazz that was playing softly in the car as they made their way there. 

Sesshoumaru was the first the break the silence. "Do not feel uncomfortable around me, Kagome."

She jumped, slightly startled, and glanced at him.

Looking out of the window, she chose to stare out there then look at him before mumbling, "How can I not be?"

"What was that, Kagome? You must remember to speak up." He chastised and smirked at himself when he felt her anger rising.

She snapped her head at him. "How can I not be when you raped me last night."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he made a right turn. "Woman, you know I did no such thing. We were merely attracted-"

"Don't even, Sesshoumaru." she warned as she glared out the window once more.

'That bastard!' She screamed in her head.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and taking notice of her hand, which was placed on her lap. He held it and intertwined it with his own. She quickly turned her head to him, then down at the attatched appendage.

"Sess-"

"Shh." he said quietly as they rode in silence.

9:45 AM

At the Restaurant

Kagome sat in the seat across from Sesshoumaru as she kept her focus on the glass of water in her hand. Sesshoumaru watched her intently. He could tell she was uncomfortable. He didn't want her to be. Their food was served and she ate quietly, trying her best not to look at him.

When they had finished, he watched her. She felt eyes on her, eyes which belonged to Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and was about to snap at him until he beat her to it.

"What of your house?" he asked.

Her face fell into a akward one. She wasn't looking for him to ask that question.

"I-It...It's done." she said as she took a sip of her water.

'Why is he doing this?' She asked herself as she glanced at him.

He nodded. "Moving out?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

Silence.

She scratched her head and stared at him.

"So...what of Kira?" she asked as politely as she could.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl. She kept inquiring about her.

"She is... away... for the time being."

"Where is she away to, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

She was doing this purposely, she wanted to egg him on. Did the woman want him to snap? Apparently so, for she said the next comment.

"Is she away from you because she is out with another?" she asked, her eyes shining mischievously.

She leaned over closer to him and he glared at her. "Is she out with someone else? In someone else's bed? Pleasuring them? Laughing, sharing drinks, holding-"

"Cease this Kagome." he said, growling lowly.

Kagome just shrugged and flipped out her hair and started looking elsewhere.

"I was just asking about your girlfriend." she said as if it was no big deal.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and whispered. "She is no such thing."

She laughed haughtily. "Then what is she to you?"

He growled. "What is Bankotsu to you." 

She turned and smiled at him. "My boyfriend."

His eyes darkened. "You lie."

She rose an eyebrow. "Do I, Mr. Taisho? I thought that was your thing."

Point one for Kagome.

She was doing it, pushing all the right buttons.

"Woman-"

"My name's Kagome."

He clenched his fists underneath the table. As soon as he was about to say something, her cell phone rang. Putting up her hand, she stopped him for speaking.

'How dare that woman.' He thought, glaring at her.

Smiling at him, tormentingly, she answered.

"Hello?...Yes...That's wonderful!...Great... Uh huh, bye." Closing her phone, she looked back to the clearly irritated Sesshoumaru.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He only slammed some money on the table and stood up from his chair. Narrowing his eyes at her, he said coldly, "Let's go."

Smiling to herself and nodding, she stood as well and went to walk past him to the door until he grabbed her elbow, bringing her back to him and walking together out of the restaurant. Leading them to car, he almost tore off the door of the car as he opened it for her. Slamming it shut, he got in on the other side, slamming that door as well.

Kagome smiled mischievously as they got on the road. She was going to make it just as hard on him as he did on her and she would love every minute of it.

Thank you all for reviewing:

Kanae14

Tokio Hotel Cutie

Western Lord's Yukitenshi

Mayumi Crescent Moon

Alternative Angel

aznxgirl2020

anotherloveoffanfiction

SexyDemonGirl5000

kpsesshylover

JenKonoha

Mz.demon-inuyasha

DarkAngelRakell

abriel

GYY

sailor princess 231

monkey-101

mia1837

Megan Consoer

xxMoonHimexx

nesbab

Kagomesfriends

xbabyaznx

GothicVixenSesshy

chelsea34

Woooo! That's a lot of reviews! Anyway, lol, I think that's everyone. I hope I didn't miss anyone. I'm sure you'll let me know if I overlooked you lol. I really enjoy reading your reviews! I can't wait to read what you have to say about this chapter!

Thank you guys so much!

-Sugar


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i really thank all of you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! 

-Sugar

1:00 PM

Coming to a stop at Bankotsu's. Kagome glanced once more at Sesshoumaru. Stopping, there was silence. Just her staring out at the window at the house. Sesshoumaru waited himself. He wasn't sure for what, but he was.

Suddenly she turned around and said, "Thank you."

He rose an eyebrow and she decided to clarify. "For breakfast, thank you."

He nodded and she was about to get out when he locked the doors. She turned to him and was met by a soft, tender, sweet, kiss. She involuntarily melted into it. It wasn't forced, nor heated. He pulled away and Kagome did as well. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and so she turned and looked away. Sesshoumaru didn't miss that at all and so he smirked.

"Can I go now?" she asked, trying to regain her bitchy attitude.

He unlocked the door and she opened it to leave, he said, "I will talk to you later."

When she got out she glared at him. "Don't hold your breath."

She stormed into the house with a loud slam and he leaned back in his seat, smirking. He would speak to her and see her again. It might just be tonight. And the hickeys on her neck would be proof that she would call him. She never did like him doing that and letting her go out and show it to everyone. She would call.

Pulling out of the driveway, he made his way back home. His cell phone started to ring and looking at the caller ID, he ignored it.

Walking into the house, she was immediately pulled into a hug by Bankotsu. He held her tightly and she smiled. Letting go he started asking her questions.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I will kill him if he did. Did he touch you? What is that on your neck?"

Kagome laughed at him. He was asking too many questions and saying too many things all at once. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped. She shook her head laughing some before answering.

"I am fine. He did not hurt me. He didn't touch me.."i'Not the way you're thinking/i "And what's on my neck?"

Tick, tick, tick.. 'DAMMIT!' Smiling a fake smile, she excused herself as she ran into the bathroom.

She glared at her neck. All along her neck were little love bites and hickeys. She would kill him. Snatching her phone out of her purse. She called him.

i"Hello?"/i came the silky reply.

"I am going to kill you."

i"Why hello . . . wife. Wanting me back so soon?"/i he asked. She could see that smug smirk on his face now.

She ran her fingers over one of the marks as she snapped. "You know what you did and you know how much I hate it!"

She heard him chuckle and she glared at the mirror.

i"I was just showing affection, love. Is that so wrong?"/i

She smiled bitterly to herself. Pulling the phone away from her ear, she growled into the phone.

"It is when I don't want it." Slamming her phone shut she smiled as she could only imagine what he felt after that. Most likely anger.

1:10 PM

Sesshoumaru growled as he threw it in the passenger seat beside him. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he made a left turn. That woman was making it harder for him to make things right. She keeps denying the love they have for each other. Did she want him to snatch her away and lock her in their room? Shutting her off from the world.

Smiling evilly he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. The last thing he needed to do was do that to her. All hell would break loose. Walking into his home, he was immediately jumped by Kira who started to whine just as quickly. He sniffed and smelled another on her.

Pushing her away, he brushed past her, going upstairs until he heard her speak.

"What's wrong, Sesshou?"

He growled at her. "My name is Sesshomaru. Use it wench."

She gasped and then stomped her foot down childishly. "Why are you acting this way?" she asked pouting.

He felt a headache coming on. "I do not wish for whores to live here." he snapped

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't a whore when you decided to sleep with me when you were married."

Before she could blink, he was in front of her. His stare cold as ice. "I am still married . . . girl." he spat.

Scoffing, she crossed her arms over her chest, she said, "I can't tell. It seems you still enjoy sleeping around with me. I wonder if she's doing the same with that other guy. He is pretty cute, right?" she said, smiling.

"Get out!" he barked as he glared at her with clenched fists.

Her eyes widened. "What!?"

"I said, Get out! Leave!"

"You're making ime/i leave! You do the same thing to all your women don't you!? You did the same to your wife! Now you're doing it to me as well! I can see why Kagome no longer wants you! I bet she's even sleeping with that other guy! I-"

Sesshoumaru was livid. He was itching to hit this so-called woman.

"Leave before I make you . . . and I cannot promise you will be in one piece." he said in a deadly calm voice.

He had to say she had some brains, because after he said that, she didn't even try to go retrieve the things he bought for her. She turned and ran out of the front door. With a slam she left, he sighed. At least she was gone. Looking upstairs, he knew what else he needed to do.

Get her things out of his house.

Besides, when Kagome moved back in with him, he wouldn't want her to see Kira's things right? His phone started to vibrate and pulling it out of his pocket, he glared at the caller ID.

iInuyasha./i He thought, growling.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Don't give me that crap! I've talked to Kagome and I know what happened between the two of ya!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Bankotsu told you didn't he?" he asked boredly.

There was silence. Sesshoumaru knew he had to be right. Kagome wasn't the kind to just start telling her personal business out to people, unless it was that Sango girl.

"So what if it was!" Inuyasha yelled, finally.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone as Inuyasha continued. "I hope you're proud of yourself you ass! Why couldn't you just divorce her! I-"

"Why!" Sesshoumaru barked. "So you can have her! Wouldn't Kikyo love to hear this!"

There was silence and so he continued.

"She is mine and she will always be mine. There isn't any problems that I cannot fix. Getting Kagome back will be too easy, just like that whore you have on your arm."

He could sense Inuyasha's anger from the other end of the phone. "Kagome will NOT forgive you so easily you bastard! I don't even believe the shit that's coming out of your mouth and I know you don't either!"

"Are you calling me a liar, dear brother?" Sesshoumaru whispered angrily.

Inuyasha scoffed over the phone. "I hope Bankotsu gets her. Too bad I can't. He-"

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear and crushed it. Feeling it crumble in his hands, he let it fall to the floor. He ordered a maid to clean up the mess and she did so without another word. He walked irritably to his office in his home and sat down in his leather chair.

He flexed his claws as thoughts and memories went through his head. He was already doing bad and his pathetic brother had to call, making a nuisance of himself! He leaned back and sighed. Pulling out his extra phone, he made the call.

1:15 PM

Kagome laid back on her couch as she looked up at her ceiling smiling. She had finally moved out of Bankotsu's house, although it had taken her some time to leave because he was determined to never let her go from his hug. Sighing, she got more comfortable. She was tired. Arguing with Sesshoumaru, having breakfast with him, arguing again, talking to Bankotsu, getting situated in her house . . .iSex/i with Sesshoumaru . . . She groaned with frustration as she covered her face with her hands. Why did she have to think of that?

Just then, her phone rang. Picking it up, she answered groggily. "Hello?"

"Kagome.."

One eye opened as she sighed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru."

There was a small pause. "I need to speak with you." He said softly.

She rose an eyebrow. "Really now? Kira trouble? Don't come to me with that and think-"

He sighed. "No, Kagome. I need to talk to you." iBe with you /i "Just for a few minutes."

Kagome had thoughts reeling in her head. What should she do? She could just let him swim in his own misery or 'help' him and then make him see how much of an ass he was so it could make him feel worse?

Decisions, decisions. Hmmm. . .

"Fine, Sesshoumaru. Your place or mine?" she asked lazily.

"Yours. I want to see it myself." She was alright with that, but she also needed to make something clear first.

"We will only talk Sesshoumaru. Understand?" she asked, wanting to get that point across.

"Of course." he replied.

He asked for her address and she was hesitant at first for giving it to him, but this was the plan, right? Be as nice as she could, make him see how bad he had screwed up, screw him over, make him cry . . . ok . . . not cry, but . . . you get the point and walk it off like nothing had happened. The plan was fool-proof.

When they finally finished their so called conversation. She waited with a devious smile upon her lips for her visitor.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you Priah for editing! I love all of your reviews!

Remember: Italics are their thoughts.

-Sugar

* * *

1:59 PM

When her doorbell rung, she sprung up from her couch, eyes alert. Looking at the watch on her wrist, her eyes widened. He was there sooner than she thought. Running her hands through her hair, she noticed tangles.

She had fallen asleep!

Groaning, she walked towards the door and yelled "Come in!"

Quickly scurrying away, she practically sprinted to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she wanted to scream. Her hair was looking quite ROUGH! She quickly grabbed a brush and started brushing. She heard her door close and she knew he was inside. She heard footsteps, but they soon disappeared.

Standing in her living room, he waited patiently for her. He had heard her run away from the door as soon as she had told him to enter. He turned when he smelled her.

Kagome walked in, seeing him standing in the middle of the room. She smiled as nicely as she could at him when he turned to her.

"You may sit if you wish." she said, motioning to the couch.

He sat down and she did so as well, but in another chair, a little ways from him. He had noticed what she was doing. She didn't want to be around him. She would be soon.

It was silent until she spoke, "So, what brings you here?" she asked sweetly.

He sighed, looking away to her pale colored walls. "Hell of a day."

She rose a eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Kira and I had an arguement." he said, now looking at her.

Kagome's inner self smiled evilly. Poor Sesshoumaru, all alone...Psht! She wanted to laugh.

She gave a surprised look. "What happened?" she asked, fakingly concerned.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why she was doing this. Why was she making this so easy?

"She was sleeping around with other men."

Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

What she wanted to say next was 'And how does that make you feel?' Fighting off a laugh, she asked him if he wanted any tea. He nodded and she set off into the kitchen get it started. Sesshoumaru was having a field day with himself. He wanted to know why she was letting them have such an easy conversation.

When he told her about Kira. He did not sense the saddness he usually felt from her, nor her anger. She almost seemed . . . concerned. Why would she care about Kira? So many things were going through his head. She came back in a few minutes later with the tea and smiled at him as she sat back down.

"Maybe you should call her and see if you both can get back together. Maybe take her out to dinner, a walk in the park, a couple of sweet words, you know, things like that." Kagome said and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl, instead he narrowed his eyes. Taking her out to dinner and going out for a walk in the park was what he did with Kagome. All those things he did with her when they had their arguements. Afterwards, they would spend days apologizing to each other . . . in his bed.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked concerned, putting her tea down.

He sat his down as well, staring at her hard, he asked, "Kagome, why are you doing this?"

She looked at him innocently confused. "What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?"

He growled, standing. "You! Why are you acting this way. Acting as if you care. As if you know Kira, like you're her best friend. As if you cared about our relationship!" He asked, his voice rising.

Kagome willed herself not to lose her cool. Instead, she stood up from her seat and grabbed both of their tea. Looking cooly at him, she shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm not concerned at all about you and Kira. But, I do my best to try and act civil and friendly towards you both. As far as I'm concerned, Sesshoumaru, whatever you and Kira may do, I could care less. I have enough problems of my own. The last thing I need is you coming to me for comfort and thinking I'm going to be so understanding. I stopped doing that a long time ago. I-"

"What problems do you have, Kagome? Am I one of them?" he asked, stepping towards her.

She stared at him with cool eyes. She would not yell at him. She would show him too much emotion. The pain he's caused her.

She placed the tea down and said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru. You are my problem. From the top of my list to the bottom. Every number has, 'Taisho Sesshoumaru' as the list of my problems. You keep bringing me pain and I will not deal with it anymore!" she yelled. She cursed herself for losing her composure.

Continuing, she went on, "The least you could do is untie us from this meaningless marriage! Everyday I thank Kami that we did not ever mate, for being with you all eternity would be HELL on EARTH! I can't do this anymore! I've moved out and away from you for a reason! Leave me alone!" she yelled, angry and sad tears ran down her cheeks as she pushed away from him.

He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She didn't struggle as he held her tightly to him. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach with the words she threw at him. He couldn't take it. All her words were pure loathing. He loved this woman, and the only time he said it was when they were in the bed. She needed more than that, that he knew.

Her loud sobs turned into silent ones as he sat them both on the couch, his legs stretched out, her between his legs, her body facing him. He ran his fingers through her hair and she laid her head on his chest. He wished for this to happen everyday . . . save for the yelling and arguing. He gently grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed her knuckles softly.

He ran his lips over them as softly as he felt her cries cease. No words were spoken. Just being around her made him feel so much better. He felt whole again. Now that Kira was gone, he felt as if the things between him and Kagome could be fixed. He could and would amend his mistakes. Her breathing patterns slowed and he knew that she had fallen asleep.

He smiled ever so slightly as he pulled her body closer to his. He needed her. He loved her. Kissing her forehead. He whispered. "I love you, Kagome." Closing his eyes, contently, he continued to run his fingers through her hair until, he too, had fallen asleep.

* * *

6:02 PM

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked around. The room looked quite familiar. Then it dawned on her . . . it was HER room! She quickly sat up, then looked down and noticed she was under her covers. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened a few hours before.

Sesshoumaru came, they talked, had tea, argued, yelled, she cried, he held her, him running his fingers soothingly in her hair, her falling asleep.

Opening her eyes, she stretched, arching her back. Feeling the muscles pop, she smiled satisfied. Pulling the covers away from her legs and got out of bed. She also noticed as she was walking to her door that she was in a long t-shirt that covered the shorts underneath. Something she definately NOT wearing before.

She paid it no mind as she brushed her hair out in her attached bathroom in her room. Smiling she remembered being in his arms.

_It was very comfortable._ She admitted thoughtfully.

Looking at her clock near her bed, she saw it was 6:10. She honestly didn't think she had slept that long. She sighed softly. She wondered if he had left. She left the t-shirt on, but chose a pair of gray sweatpants to wear instead of the shorts. After she did that, she walked out of her room and downstairs.

She wondered why he moved her to her room anyway, let alone change her? Walking into the living room again, she stretched, looking around for anything different. It all looked the same to her . . . except for the heavenly smell coming from her kitchen.

Her stomach then growled. _Oh great, now I'm hungry._ She thought as she walked in the direction of the smell, which eventually led her to her kitchen.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sesshoumaru there cooking. His hair was braided back into a single pony tail and he must have went home and changed, for he wore a pair of designer jeans and a white Armani shirt. She let a small smile show. She hadn't had any of his cooking since . . . well . . . yea . . . since then. He turned and smiled to her ever so slightly and motioned with his eyes for her to sit down.

She gave him a small smile as she took a seat and waited for him to finish. She closed her eyes and took in a small sniff. He was fixing lasangna. One of her favorite dishes.

He startled her when he spoke. "Sleep well?"

She was hesitant then nodded as she spoke softly, "Yeah, I did. Thanks."

He nodded, hearing her and continued with his task. "I took the liberty of changing you. I did not think you would like to sleep in something . . . uncomfortable. I hope that did not upset you."

She shook her head as she unconsciously started to tap her nails on the fine wood table. "It's fine. Thank you."

He didn't say anything as he turned with two plates filled with lasangna and sat one down in front of her.

"Wine?" he asked and she nodded.

He grabbed the glasses and poured them. She really didn't think she would be there with him, having dinner with him. As if they didn't have any problems of their own. She wanted to sigh as they both started eating she felt his eyes on her. When she looked up, she was right.

"What?" she asked and he only shook his head.

"Just admiring your beauty." he said, lowly.

She blushed as she took a sip of her wine. It was pretty good. Though, he always had pretty good taste . . . .

The rest of dinner consisted of very conversation until the end.

"You didn't have to stay, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you had something else to do." Kagome said softly as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

He stared at her lovingly, going unnoticed by Kagome, for she didn't keep eye contact with him.

"I had nothing else to do, Kagome. I rather enjoyed watching you sleep." he said as he collected both of their plates.

She smiled, standing as well. She attempted to grab the plates from him, but he swatted her hand away.

He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered, "I will help with the cleaning."

She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. The longer Sesshoumaru was there with her, the easier it was becoming for her to blush like a little school girl.

She nodded, and together they cleaned the dishes.

* * *

9:52 PM

It happened so fast to Kagome . . .but there she was, in her bed . . . with Sesshomaru. She cuddled up to his bare chest as she ran her fingers over his shoulders. They'd been like this for some time now. Just holding each other. Sesshoumaru would sometimes comb his fingers through her hair, or leave gentle kisses her shoulders.

Kagome wasn't sure why she was with him like this. In her house, her room, her bed, holding him like this. She knew she hadn't forgiven him this easy . . . had she? No. Of course not, this was only part of the plan. Make him feel like he's wanted and that she wanted him back. Let him think she'd forgiven him . . . She wanted to smile at her plan . . . but her heart ached unexpectantly. It felt as if all the things she was doing and planning to do to him . . . was wrong.

She mentally shook her head. 'It's not wrong! This is right! . . .right? she asked herself.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with cool eyes and saw the thoughtful expression on her face.

"What troubles you?" her eyes snapped up.

"Just thinking." she said.

The last thing she wanted to do was say too much and have him catch on to her little scheme.

He nodded, still wanting to know what she was thinking of. Holding her closer by the waist, he tucked her head underneath his chin and whispered, "Let us sleep, love."

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. She knew for a fact that he wouldn't be there in the morning. He had to work. She wanted to laugh at herself. She was worried about him leaving her already. She wasn't supposed to care! Damn man! No matter, she would turn the tables soon enough. She would not allow him to hurt her any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up to an empty space in the bed. Growling irritably, he got up and grabbed some clothes he had gotten yesterday while Kagome was sleeping. After his bath, he stormed downstairs, looking left and right for her. She was nowhere in sight, though he could smell her.

Following her strongest scent, which led to the downstairs bathroom. Knocking on the door before he opened it, he found Kagome in a short green dress, her hair in a high ponytail, tied with a green ribbon. She had chosen to wear a pair of sandals as well. She smiled at him through the mirror.

"Good Morning." she greeted, her voice cheery.

He only looked her over once more and after mumbling a 'Good Morning', he asked where she was going. She smiled as she turned around and tilted her head at him.

"I'm going out."

"Where?" he asked as she brushed past him.

Kagome turned and smiled at him, somewhat playfully. "With some friends."

Walking into the hall where her keys were located, she continued. "Sango and Miroku are back from their little honeymoon in America. So, I decided it would be nice if me, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga went out, maybe Bankotsu as well." she said as if it was no big deal.

Sesshoumaru felt the muscles in his jaw click. She was doing this purposely. Messing with his head, except she was actually telling the truth. Closing in on her and the front door, he put both of his arms on each side of her head.

"You will not be going out with them." he said glaring at her.

She rose an eyebrow, looking at him innocently. "Why not? I'm just going to have fun with my friends."

Sesshoumaru growled as he lowered his face closer to hers. "You wish to play this game Kagome, but trust me, you iwill /i lose."

Kagome rose a challenging eyebrow as she leaned closer to him, their noses touching, "Sorry, Mr. Taisho. But, didn't you get the memo?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back, staring at her questioningly. She smiled as she opened the door.

"I've already won." she flashed him a mischievous smile as she slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she made it to the safe haven of her car, she let out a loud victorious yell. She would NOT let him rule her EVER! Laughing, she backed out of her driveway and went on her way to the mall.

Sesshoumaru glared at the door in front of him. That damned bitch just played him! A smirk suddenly graced his lips, if she wanted to play, he would join as well. Boy does he love games, especially when it involves him and his little minx.

Kagome was laughing with Sango and Miroku as they caught up again with each other. They even brought Inuyasha along. He didn't say much, just mumbled incoherent things at times. As they walked through the mall and through different stores, Kagome's mind kept wandering to Sesshoumaru. But why in the hell would she be even u thinking /u about him?!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sat and listened to Miroku, who was currently telling her and Inuyasha about their honeymoon.

"...and then when I opened the door to the bathroom, Sango was-" Before Miroku could finish his memory, Sango had slapped him upside his head. Screaming ihentai!/i.

Inuyasha smirked and as all of them was sitting in a table near the food court, he took it upon himself to ask the most dreaded question.

"How's Sesshoumaru doing?"

Kagome, who was still laughing at the wedded couple, abruptly stopped and looked at Inuyasha, confusion written all over her face.

"Who?" she asked.

Inuyasha rose a knowing eyebrow. "I was asking how you and Sesshoumaru, you know, your husband, was doing." he said as a cocky smile appeared on his lips.

As soon as Kagome saw that, she knew that he knew what she knew. That wasn't something good for Inuyasha to know either. When she saw that Sango and Miroku were waiting, she answered, albeit hesitantly.

"He's... fine. Sesshoumaru is well."

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head as he smiled at her. "You know, usually Sesshoumaru would always be here with you. How come he isn't now?"

Sango nodded, she remembered that as well.

Kagome shot him a glare. He was doing this purposely. She thought he was with her with all of this happening. Apparently not. Miroku noticed the action and had a feeling something was up.

"Why the sudden change?" he asked her as he watched her try to come up with an answer.

Before she could voice out an answer, a large hand fell on her shoulder and answered for her.

"I had other things to tend to dear brother. I had her to go ahead without me and told her that I would meet her here later." Sesshomaru said icily as he sat beside Kagome. "Have a problem with that mutt?" he asked as he threw a glare at his scowling brother.

Kagome sighed. She was somewhat glad he had come in and taken over. Though she did not like the wandering hand that continued to run up and down her thigh. Shooting a warning look at Sesshoumaru, he ignored it as he rubbed a particularly soft spot that Sesshoumaru knew well.

Sango was eyeing her friend strangely and Miroku was doing the same. Sango saw the looks Kagome and Sesshoumaru were giving each other, but before she was able to say something, Inuyasha did.

"Hey Ice Prince, how'd ya like Kagome's new house?" Inuyasha asked boredly.

"New house?" Miroku and Sango asked together.

Kagome kept herself from sighing as she looked at Inuyasha and mumbled angrily. "Shut up Inuyasha."

"Quiet mutt." Sesshoumaru growled low while glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "I thought it was pretty nice."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, but did not say anything. He was too busy thinking about how to kill his brother. This was not what he or Kagome needed right now! He didn't know what his brother was thinking and right now, as always it was probably nothing. Did he not know that what he's doing would hurt Kagome as well?

"What is he talking about Kagome?" Sango asked as she stared confused at her friend.

"Nothing." Kagome muttered as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Inuyasha 'feh'd'. "You didn't know? Kagome moved out of Sesshoumaru's house."

Kagome felt anger rise inside her. Inuyasha needed to shut up right now!

Glaring at Inuyasha, she just wished she could ring his neck. He was going too far. iWhy does he have to act like this now!?/i Kagome thought angrily, coming up with devious ideas to kill him. . . and slowly.

Sango and Miroku was looking between Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and everything between. The things Inuyasha was saying was adding up, but God did they hope that they were adding up wrong. Please don't say-

"Kagome filed for divorce."

Kagome's face fell as she stared at Inuyasha disbelievingly. She actually didn't think he would take it THAT far. But damn was she wrong. Sesshoumaru glared coldly at his brother and as the old saying goes, 'If looks could kill...'. Sango and Miroku's mouth was opened, welcoming a bird to sit in their mouth and make a little nest.

Sango was the first to speak, but with anger. "What did you do Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked towards her and stared at her coolly, trying not to lose his quickly dissipating calmness. "I...I did nothing."

Kagome was knocked out of her shocked state when she heard Sesshoumaru say this. Staring up at him, she looked up at him with pain in her eyes and heart. iHe didn't do anything!?/i

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically, "Didn't do anything? The bastard cheated on her!"

Sango wanted to rip Sesshoumaru's head off and she meant that in more than one way. "What!?" She screeched as she stood up from her chair.

Kagome looked down and away from everyone. She didn't want to be here anymore. She needed to go. She didn't need this. The last thing she needed was this. But it got worse as she saw Sesshoumaru's whore walking to their table, staring at Sesshoumaru with love in her eyes.

Kagome only thought one word, "Sprung."

Kira smiled seductively at Sesshoumaru as she came to the table he was sitting at. She paid no mind to the others with him as she took a seat beside him.

Gazing at him lovingly, she kissed his cheek and said, "Hey baby."

Kagome wanted to cry. This was going bad and judging by the look on Sango's face, Miroku's stunned expression and Inuyasha's smug smile, it was just getting started.

A/N: Ack! Sorry for the shortness! I didn't intend for it to be!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks a ton to my editor Priah! I love the reviews! Every single one of the them!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Watch out, there should be another coming out this week as well!

-Sugar

hr

12:00 PM

Sesshoumaru didn't do a thing when Kira kissed him upon his cheek. Sango's face was red with anger and Miroku looked at him, shaking his head in disappointment. Sesshoumaru held back a sigh.

Looking at his i_half/i _brother. He saw the triumphant look on his face, he fought back a growl. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
Inuyasha smiled at his brother.

He was so happy that . . . No . . . His eyes went to Kagome and he saw that she looked like she would break out into sobs. Her face was pale and she was deathly quiet. Not a word was spoken. Sango and Miroku were all thinking the exact same thing. That was until Kagome's face became dark and in a flash, she practically ripped Kira off of Sesshoumaru's arm and onto the floor. Kira screamed surprised.

Kagome glared dangerously at Kira as she stood above her. "Get up Kira." he said coldly.

Kira shook her head as she trembled with fear.

Kagome smirked bitterly. "I said. Get. up."

Kagome said coldly, as she waited none to patiently for Kira to rise.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru only watched, shocked that Kagome would do that. They thought that nothing that Kagome did could shock them more. Instead they became stunned when Kagome slapped Kira across her face as soon as Kira stood before her.

Kira hit the floor again as she held the side of her face. Tears running down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he should do. Let Kagome beat her ass or stop her before it went too far. Sango cracked her knuckles, ready to jump in until Miroku held her hand and shook his head.

"P-please, don't hit me!" Kira pleaded as she began to push herself away.

Kagome felt her anger boil over when Kira had the nerve to come HERE, to her TABLE! and hug all up on her husband! Who the FUCK did she think she was!? Kagome smiled bitterly.

"Hit you?" Kagome let out a cold chuckle. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not going to hit you . . . "

Kagome trailed off as she began to take off her earrings and slammed them upon the table. She saw Kira sigh and was about to get up until "I'm going to beat your ass!" she yelled and grabbed Kira's hair, what was left of it, and slapped her across her face again.

The third time she hit her, Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. There was blood on Kagome's hand from Kira's lip and nose. If this continued, Kagome would be in a world of trouble. As he seized Kagome's wrists, he pulled her back towards his chest, holding her close to him, not daring to let her go.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kira and said, "I suggest you leave now." Without another word, she scrambled herself up from the floor, her hand to her nose and ran out of the restaurant.

Kagome yelled as she struggled in Sesshoumaru's strong hold. "Let go of me! I will kick the shit out of that bitch!" Kagome screamed angrily.

Kagome, herself, didn't know when she got the gall to do something such as this, but it sure as hell felt good to do so. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshoumaru whisper to her.

"Calm yourself Kagome. She is gone." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

After Kira was out of their sight, Kagome felt knew found anger towards Sesshoumaru. Quickly turning around, she lifted her own hand and slapped him across his face. She wretched herself away from his arms as she glared loath fully at him. Judging by the look on her face, he could already see it coming.

"And you! You lie to my friends and tell them you did unothing/u wrong! What the hell is going up in that twisted head of yours!"

"Kagome . . . " he said softly as he reached out to hold her.

"NO!" Kagome yelled heatedly as she slapped him again.

Sesshoumaru's face turned to the side. The force that she put into the blow surprised him and the others. Kagome's face was flushed in anger, tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru! Stay the hell away from me." she whispered coldly.

Kagome angrily grabbed her purse and after apologizing to Sango and Miroku and flipping Inuyasha off, she stormed away from the table, keys in hand.

Sesshoumaru only stood there, processing what had just happened. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. People around them were still going on with their lives, not seeing a thing. Sango was the first one to break the solemn silence.

"I hope you're going to explain this!" she yelled angrily at him.

Miroku sighed as he tried to calm her, but she slapped his hand away and stomped up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru snapped his head up at her and narrowed his eyes.

His voice cold he said, "I do not have to explain anything to you wench. This is my concern."

Sango clenched her fists. "What the i_hell_/ido you mean, iThis is my concern/i!? You better-"

Sesshoumaru growled at her, his eyes flashing red. "I suggest you get out of my face. Now." he said icily, his voice deadly quiet.

Sango almost shivered from his tone, but nonetheless moved away, back to Miroku. Inuyasha felt anger radiating off of his brother and he knew he was going to go out on him as well.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed his jacket and keys as well and was about to high tail it out of there until Sesshoumaru wrapped his long slender fingers around his i_half/i _brother's neck. He lifted him up off of the floor.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. Red leaking into his eyes as Inuyasha struggled in his iron grasp.

"Half breed. You better pray to every god you know that I am able to remedy this. For if this Sesshoumaru cannot, I will make sure I wipe you off of the face of this miserable planet." he hissed as he dropped his brother back into his chair.

--

1:56 PM

Kagome angrily wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she parked her car in her driveway. Opening the door to her home, she immediately went upstairs to her room, got rid of the clothes she was wearing and took a relaxing bath. Her hair up in a messy bun, some still in her face as she tried her best to get rid of her anger.

Some jazz played on the radio near her. Not near the bathtub or water of course, as Kagome laid her head back on the side of the tub. Sighing she began to bath herself in the pink grapefruit body wash she had bought when she moved there.

She just wanted to wash her troubles away. No Inuyasha, no Sesshoumaru, no Kira, no marriage, no affairs, nothing. Right now, Kagome wanted to be. . . alone.

--

April 17, 2007

A month has passed by since the incident with Kira and Sesshoumaru. Kagome had kept in touch with Sango and Miroku both. Inuyasha tried to apologize to her. She forgave him, but was still a little ticked off at him when she thought of Sesshoumaru. Always ending up with her hitting Inuyasha upside the heat or yelling at him.

Sesshoumaru had tried to call her repeatedly and each time Kagome would not give him the time of day and hung up on him. She changed her number within a week, but somehow he still found out a way to get in touch with her. If she didn't answer her phone, which she never did when he called, he would leave messages saying 'I'm sorry.' and 'Please forgive me.' Things like that. But yet she would not even pick up the phone to take a call.

Kagome had Sango over as well and told her about what had happened, not leaving any details out. She even told her about the little night they shared together. Sango was worried about her friend after learning that she did not use protection. After some argument, Kagome decided to humor Sango in taking the test. It was all fun and games until she found out that she was.

--

2:00 PM

Kagome's Home

And so there was Kagome and Sango, staring at the pregnancy test. Kagome shook her head 'no' as she put on a smile, not a very convincing smile either.

"Kagome. You know what this means don't you?" Sango said as she continued to stare at the test.  
Kagome shook her head. "Come on Sango. Let's be logical --"

"Logical! Dammit, Kagome! The test just told you!" Sango yelled out, not really meaning to. She was just surprised.

Kagome sighed as she tried to convince Sango that the test could be wrong. Sango crossed her arms.

"Alright then, let's go to the doctor's office. We're going to go get a second opinion." decided Sango.

--

3:00 PM

Doctor's Office

After some time, Kagome agreed to and was now in the doctor's office waiting for the results. As soon as the woman came in smiling, she didn't like it. She glanced at Sango who sat waiting as well.

The woman by the name of Mitsuki came inside the room and with the happiest and cheeriest voice Kagome and Sango has ever heard says, "Congratulations! You're a month and a half pregnant!"

Both women gasped and immediately tried to catch Kagome . . . as she fainted dead away.

--

5:03 PM

Kagome's Home

Kagome woke up with a wet towel across her forehead. Groaning, she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sango and Miroku and smiled as she attempted to sit up. Sango smiled down at her and moved away as she did. Kagome realized that she was on her living room couch, which was rather comfortable by the way, and sighed.

Kagome let out a laugh as she sat back on the couch. Sango rose an eyebrow. "What's so funny Kags?"

Kagome stretched out and smiled at her. "Nothing, I just had the wildest dream."

Miroku grinned lecherously and Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "Not like that you little perv!"

Sango slapped Miroku's arm and they both sat in a chair near her as they waited for Kagome to continue.

"Well for starters, Sango was in it."

Once again, Miroku couldn't help but think something lecherous which ended in another loud slap.

Sighing, Sango said, "Please continue Kagome."

Kagome nodded and went into detail about the dream, laughing as she told the tale. She stopped instantly when she realized that she was the only one who was laughing.

"What?" she asked her friends, confused.

Sango's face was a grave one as she took in a deep breath before saying, "Kagome . . . that was real. You're actually pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru continued to lash out at another employee. He was really close to firing him. So very close.

"Get the hell out of my office!" he barked and watched as the small man gathered up his papers and scurried out of his office.

Slamming his fists upon his desk, he growled loudly. He hadn't spoken to Kagome in over a month now. He couldn't get in touch with her. He even went to her house to see her once. Either she wasn't home or she wouldn't come to the door. The last thing he wanted to do was barge in, but this was too much for him. He had fired over five of his employees for uncompleted work and such. Clenching his fists, he pounded the wooden desk for the third time that day.

Sesshoumaru knew he should not have come back to work just yet. He still wanted to be out there looking for Kagome, but he needed to come back to work to see how his business was running. Inuyasha continued to anger him which would result in an argument, followed by flying fists. Trying to get Kagome through her friend Sango was a lost cause. Miroku wasn't helping much either.

His thoughts were interrupted when his office doors slammed opened and there stood a very livid Inu Taisho.

Sango and Miroku had to admit, Kagome was doing well, what with the whole baby news. She was even doing things she was actually excited about. She smiled a lot more, joked, and made plans about the baby. She was even wondering if it as a boy or a girl. They were happy Kagome felt this way about it. Sango had actually thought that she would fall into a fit of sobs.

They were getting worried that Kagome was thinking more about her baby than Sesshoumaru though. She should let him know at the very least. They didn't think it had even crossed her mind. Either that or she didn't want to. Who could blame her? But she needed to.

Kagome smiled happily as she sat on her couch, rubbing her tummy. Just the thought of a child brightened her day. She'd always loved children. And knowing that she, herself, would be bringing one into the world excited her. The rubbing slowed when she thought of who had helped her with doing so. Sighing, she laid back on the couch.

"You know you're going to have to tell him right, Kagome?" Sango asked softly as she watched her friend.

Kagome nodded slowly as she sighed. "Yeah, I do." _I just don't know when._

Miroku shook his head from the kitchen doorway. Just seeing the way Kagome was acting, he could tell it would be a while until she did.

Inu Taisho growled low at his son as he narrowed his eyes at him. Slamming the doors behind him, he stormed up to his son's desk.

"Father-" Sesshoumaru started until his father cut him off.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" he growled.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair. "Father, please-"

"No Sesshoumaru!" his father bellowed. "What have you been doing to her! What in Kami's name were you thinking!?" his father yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru himself didn't really want to hear this. This was the last thing he needed after everything that had happened within the past month. He hadn't even known his father had come back. The last time he had heard from him was when he told him and the rest of the company that he would be in the States for a while for a business trip. But now, he was back. . . with a vengeance. What confused Sesshoumaru the most was: When the hell did his father get back anyway?

"It was a mistake father. It was never supposed to happen." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Inu Taisho scoffed at his son. "Obviously!"

Inu Taisho sat down in a chair that was in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. He knew it would be best if he did as well. This was highly irritating and maddening. His son was having an affair! This was preposterous! Unheard of! No. He must have heard wrong. Sesshoumaru would never. . . Sesshoumaru would never stood so low would he? No, of course not.

But the sad truth was. . . he would and did. This was highly unacceptable.

Looking up at his son again he sighed. "How long?"

Sesshoumaru rose a confused eyebrow as he peered at his father. "How long what?"

"How long has this been going on?" Inu Taisho asked, losing his patience.

This time Sesshoumaru sighed. "Two years."

"Two _years_?! Gods, Sesshoumaru!" Inu Taisho yelled angrily. _Sesshoumaru must have lost his damn mind._

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he stood up from his chair. Clenching his fists, he started to pace as he listened to his father lash out at him. Sesshoumaru knew he was wrong. He knew it in every fiber of his body. Kagome didn't deserve anything and everything that he did to her. She was faithful, loving, beautiful. He should not have ever touched that bitch Kira.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing after he thought of the little fight Kagome had with Kira. Ending with Kira getting her ass whooped. The smirk did not unnoticed by Inu Taisho and he rose an eyebrow sensing amusement in his son's scent.

"What is so funny, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips as well. If his son smiled it must have been something.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his father as he sat down on the couch near his office window. A smirk still on his pink lips, he told his father about what had happened at the mall the last time he had spoken to Kagome. Inu Taisho let out a hearty laugh as he pictured little Kagome beating the living daylights out of Sesshoumaru's past whore.

They relaxed after some time talking to each other without angry words being exchanged. They both talked about Kagome and how Sesshoumaru was going to get her back. Inu Taisho was still disappointed in his son, but he knew he wasn't perfect.

"I have already tried calling her." Sesshoumaru said, standing at his window, looking out to the lively and colorful city of Tokyo.

Inu Taisho nodded. "Did you talk to any of her friends?" he asked as he tried to think of ways to get in touch with Kagome.

The elder son nodded. "I was not. . . able to. Her friends are successful in keeping me away from her. They will not tell me of her whereabouts. They only let me know that she is fine."

The old Inu youkai nodded as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger. "I will talk to her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened. He was actually surprised that his father had agreed to help him. His heart clenched tightly inside him as he thought about seeing Kagome again. Kami did he miss her angelic face.

Inu Taisho had did what he said he would do and within an hour he was at the door of Kagome's new home. He nodded in approval at the beautiful red brick that the house was built of. Ringing the doorbell, he waited. He heard a voice yell, "I'm coming!" A voice he immediately recognized as his beloved daughter.

Kagome was currently talking on the phone with Bankotsu when her doorbell rang. Telling him she would call him back, she hung up and went to her door. All the while wondering who it could be. It rang once more when she yelled, "I'm coming!"

When she opened her door, her jaw dropped twenty stories.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks a bunch to Priah for editing!

Thanks for all of the reviews!!

Uwaki Aisu

kashiangel07

Lillian88

kakashixangela

inujenzy

aznxgirl2020

GYY

Angelique909

DarkAngelRakell

kpsesshylover

anotherloveroffanfiction

InufefiNogara199

La Souiller Putain

LittleAnimeLover123

Mayumi Crescent Moon

Tokio Hotel Cutie

monikey-101

Kanae14

SakuraDreamHeart

asuka-2004

JenKohona

Sugar0o

ItaKagome

Kimiko16

Thanks to all of you again!! I love reading your reviews and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Since some of my stress is gone from that God-for-saken exam, I can focus more and put out this chapter and most likely another this week.


	13. Chapter 13

3:00 PM

Kagome's Home

Inu Taisho was surprised when she jumped into his arms. After a short state of shock that is. Ecstatic, she quickly grabbed his hand and like a child in a store full of toys, she showed him around her lavish home.

Kagome was completely stunned. She hasn't seen Papa Inu in forever! The last time she had seen him was months ago on that business trip to the States. When did he get back? Shrugging, she showed him through her home, then outside to the patio and backyard pool. Something she didn't know that was built when she had bought the home.

They were both outside sitting in the beach chairs as they both sipped on some iced tea. There was a comfortable silence as they were both in their own thoughts. All of them leading to Sesshoumaru. Inu Taisho glanced at Kagome and as he moved to put his glass down, he cleared his throat earning Kagome's attention.

She knew this was coming. He had to know what had happened to come to her. Inu Taisho could sense her nervousness and thought this was the best time to bring up the subject.

"Kagome..." he started and saw her glance up at him from her eyelashes. "I came originally to talk to you about-"

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly as she slowly looked up.

He nodded as he inwardly sighed. "I heard that you were filing for divorce." he stated rather than asking.

"I am."

"Maybe you should reconsider."

He saw Kagome's eyes flash in anger. "The bastard cheated on me! He's been doing it for the longest time. Doing that and that little whore KIRA! I just wish-"

As Kagome went on in her tirade, Inu Taisho caught a scent he did not notice until now. It flared strongly along with her angry aura. His eyes traveled to her stomach. His eyes widened before he looked at Kagome with concern.

"Calm down Kagome. It is not healthy for your child." he said calmly, hoping she would as well.

And it worked. Kagome's heart calmed as well as her anger as she quickly looked down to her stomach, then back to her father.

"You know?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"I did not realize it until now." Inu Taisho said with a smile.

This was good. If Kagome was with child, it would make Sesshoumaru undeniably happy. Another good thing was he knew she would have to let Sesshoumaru know. He already knew she hadn't being the fact Sesshoumaru wasn't here and following her everywhere she went.

Kagome felt a little uneasy. This wasn't good. If Papa Inu knew of her pregnancy, then he would most likely let Sesshoumaru in on it. Inu Taisho saw her shift in her seat as she thought.

"You do not wish for Sesshoumaru to know, do you?" he asked knowingly.

Kagome nodded. "Please?" she pleaded with big blue puppy dog eyes.

Inu Taisho mentally shook his head. He knew this was not good, not good at all. Keeping this kind of information from his son, Sesshoumaru meant bigger problems in the end. He did not want to upset his darling angel though, so he agreed.

"Alright, Kagome dearest. I will not tell him. . ." said the dog demon.

A smile immediately replaced her saddened frown as she launched herself into Inu Taisho's chest, hugging him tightly, though not so tightly that she could harm the being growing inside her. Papa Inu let a smile grace his lips as he embraced his daughter.

After Kagome had calmed down and gotten comfortable again. Inu Taisho was watching her intently. She rose an eyebrow and was about to question it until he had spoken.

"Tell me about your night with Bankotsu." he said trying to keep himself from smiling.

Kagome blushed prettily as she looked down at her feet.

_He knows._

Sighing, she looked up as she began to tell him about what had happened. From the time she had made the date with Bankotsu to the morning when she had awakened in Sesshoumaru's room.

* * *

4:30 PM

Sesshoumaru waited. . . impatiently for his father to return. He knew he was going to visit and speak to Kagome as he sat here, at his desk, trying to concentrate, but found that he couldn't. He was anxious. Anxious to know how Kagome was and what she felt towards him.

Sighing - something he did not do very often - he buzzed in one of his assistants and told him he was leaving for the rest of the day and gathered his things up to leave. He couldn't work properly, Kagome was on his mind every second.

* * *

5:30 PM

Sesshoumaru was sitting down in the "family room" - If that's what the room was supposed to be for - and was nursing the side of his head from where his father had slapped him. Inu Taisho had found out what had ireally/i happened in order for Kagome to be with child and had cursed at him for being so stupid.

Inu Taisho shook his head in disappointment and anger. How could Sesshoumaru think about taking advantage of Kagome in her drunken state. He would have thought better of Sesshoumaru. Obviously, he was wrong. Like so many things going on with this family.

"You keep messing up son." Inu Taisho said warningly at his son as he sat down in a chair across from him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked up at his father and snapped. "I haven't done anything!"

Inu Taisho kept himself from smiling at a time like this. The way Sesshoumaru had spoken sounded like a small child who had gotten caught doing something bad.

"But son, you have. Had you not started that frivolous relationship with that igirl/i then you wouldn't be in this predicament." said the demon.

Sesshoumaru was quiet, hating to admit that his father was correct. But dammit, he cursed himself every waking moment for doing it! He loved Kagome!! His eyes widened once again in realization. What if she did not feel the same anymore? What if she wanted nothing to do with him? What if-

"Sesshoumaru?" his father asked softly.

He, too, was mad at his son, but he could tell Sesshoumaru wanted to make amends for it. But when he had finished with Kagome, the last thing she had said about Sesshoumaru was, "She couldn't handle him anymore." He smiled at her and gave her a goodbye hug, giving her his cellphone and her likewise before parting.

Even though she kept some of her feelings inside, he could still tell that-

"She still loves you." Inu Taisho said abruptly, surprising Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he stared at his father.

"She still loves you, Sesshoumaru. She did not come out and say it, but it's there. Anyone that knows love can see it. Only a fool cannot. Do not be that fool Sesshoumaru." said his father seriously as he stared into his own son's eyes.

Sesshoumaru's face didn't fight the smirk on his lips. "I can win her back." said Sesshoumaru arrogantly.

Inu Taisho shook his head. "Her trust. Win her trust first, then her love. Trust is first, son."

Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh. He wanted Kagome back NOW! He didn't want to wait. Inu Taisho couldn't help it, he chuckled at his son's expression. He seemed a little childish tonight. He was practically _POUTING_!. He laughed wholeheartedly. If only his mother could see it now!

Sesshoumaru frowned when he saw his father laughing, undoubtedly at him. "What do you think is so funny about this father?" Asked Sesshoumaru with a low growl.

The great dog demon only wiped away a tear from his mirth. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Inu Taisho loved his sons very much as well as his lovely daughter Kagome. He would not hurt them, especially Kagome. Though he would not mind helping his son win her back. He would not let him in on her pregnancy just yet, that was up to Kagome.

He just hoped they would reunite once again soon.

* * *

The Next Morning:

8:00 AM

Kagome's home

_Oh my God!_ Kagome thought as she stared disbelievingly at the giant bear and flowers some men were holding.

The five big men were smiling at her as Kagome just stood there stunned. "I take it you are Higurashi, Kagome?" One man asked amused.

She nodded numbly as she slowly moved aside to let them place the flowers inside. Everything seemed to slow down as they began to bring in flower after flower. All the while wondering who would have done such thing-

No. Only one name came to mind.

Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smiled triumphantly as one of the same men that had brought the flowers to his love, told him exactly what expression she had on her face. After paying the man again, which all added up to a little over a thousand dollars, including the flowers and bears, he dismissed him and went to his chair, the smile never leaving his handsome face.

This was good.

* * *

Sango's eyes widened a great deal when she saw just how many flowers and bears her friend had received from her husband. When Kagome had told her it was endless, the girl wasn't playing. Kagome just stood there in the middle of her living room floor, a light blush across her womanly features.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked carefully.

Kagome nodded as she looked around her large room again. Almost everything was covered in flowers and bears. And judging by the look of the flowers, they were pretty damn expensive. A move like this could only be pulled by Sesshoumaru.

Sango smiled to herself. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru was trying to smuggle himself back into Kagome's good graces. Sango wasn't completely on his side. . . but, she actually hoped he'd win.

* * *

Thank you Priah for editing!

Thank you all SO very much for the reviews! I love all of them!

-Sugar


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose as he looked at the friend of his wife, Sango. Leaning back in his chair, he motioned for her to sit. Sango nodded and sat down in a chair across from his desk. For her to be here, it must mean she had something to tell him.

Something about...Kagome.

Sango had a white envelope in her hand as she stared Sesshoumaru bold in the face. Sesshoumaru noticed she glanced at the white envelope in her hands every now and then.

"I am assuming that is for me." he stated more than asked. He could smell the scent of his beautiful Kagome on the paper as well.

Sango nodded, trying to keep the evil smile that threatened to sneak upon her lips. She thought back to only an hour ago when Kagome wrote it.

_Flashback_

_After Kagome was able to calm down _some _she had moved the 'gifts' -with the help of Sango of course- and thought of how she could communicate with Sesshoumaru without really_ speaking _to him. Finally coming up with an idea, she let Sango know -who had immediately loved the idea- and wrote Sesshoumaru a little letter. To Kagome, Sesshoumaru must have thought a few stuffed animals and flowers would make amends for what he had done. She almost laughed at the thought. He couldn't be serious. After finishing up her 'letter'_ _Kagome asked Sango to drive to Sesshoumaru's office and give it to him personally. It doesn't go through anyone else's hands, but hers. After being given the message, Sango left to make it here where she was now. Face to face with the slim ball himself._

_Ending Flashback_

Sesshoumaru eyed the envelope and Kagome's lovely scent seemed even stronger than before. Glancing at the woman that has the closest contact with her he asked, "How is she?"

Sango shrugged as she blew up her bangs. "She's fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he put his focus back to the white envelope. Seeing that he was no longer paying attention to her, Sango quietly got up and left the building. Sesshoumaru noticed that the woman left and opened the letter and read it. What he read made him annoyed, then amused.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I bet you thought your gifts would suffice for the things you had done to me and the way you mistreated me. Well, dear sir, you are sadly mistaken._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome H._

* * *

Kagome laughed to herself as she imagined Sesshoumaru's facial expression after reading her sweet little, heart filled letter. Sango had walked in the room when she was in her fit of laughter. Calming herself down, she had Sango fill her in, in what had happened. She wasn't surprised the most when his full attention was on the envelope she had written her. After laughing, at his expense, they grabbed a tub of ice cream, popped a movie in the DVD player, and watched it until they had fallen sleep.

* * *

3 Days Later:

Kagome noticed she was getting bigger. After talking to Sango and learning more about her pregnancy, it was normal...the pregnancy at least. Not the child. But she loved it. She loved the being that was growing inside of her. Miroku and Sango both had noticed how protective Kagome was of her child as she went about doing her semi-normal things. Things that she could to without hurting herself or her love that was growing inside of her. Sango and Miroku talked more to Inu Taisho and who had been letting them in on the things Sesshoumaru was planning for his lovely wife. They all agreed that they would not tell Kagome about the things he had in store for her. Inu Taisho had also visited Kagome regularly when he could to check up on her and try to hint to her that she should speak to Sesshoumaru. She ended the conversation with either a sigh, asking him if he wanted something, or starting a new conversation.

Inu Taisho watched Kagome as she wiped her tears away. After both of them had sat down, she had went into detail about how depressed she had been feeling and the old demon had noticed it as well. It surely was not the pregnancy doing it for her, so he guessed it was the little one growing inside of her. He could tell that the pup wanted its father, wanted to smell him, feel him, know that he was there around its mother. The Great Demon knew that Sesshoumaru would have to know sometime and he was getting rather impatient himself. When he had promised that he would not tell his son, he had not thought that she would wait this long to tell the man! His eldest son had also sent Kagome a shit load of flowers, teddy bears, cards, and more things she could not even name to apologize. Kagome would smile and sometimes hug them close to her chest as she silently thanked him...

She was feeling rather lonely sometimes and though it was great that Sango had had her back and has been there for her like a good friend as well as Miroku...She needed someone. She needed _him_. She had already admitted that she missed him. Hell, she even missed the arguments that they had together. But when she thought back to the things that had happened in the past with their relationship, she turned bitter once again. Inu Taisho had been thankful that he had been there at her time of stress or she would have been stressing her pup as well. Something that would not go well with both parties. Kagome was always feeling distressed or easily irritated and he would not stand for it anymore!

Finally, one day Inu Taisho had had enough and he said, "I will tell him." At that remark, Kagome had stopped her little angry ramblings and stared at him in shock.

"W-what?" she asked as her face fell.

Inu Taisho sighed. This would not go well, her big blue eyes were already tearing up. It was so easy to upset her these days.

"We need to let Sesshoumaru know." he paused as he looked away from her saddened face. Continuing, he said, "He will need to know sometime dear."

Kagome felt the tears run down her cheeks as she shook her head violently. "No! Don't tell him! Please father! I-"

Inu Taisho shook his head and stared at her, his face hard. "I am sorry dear daughter, but this has gone on long enough. Did you seriously plan to give birth to this child, alone, and not tell Sesshoumaru about it?" He asked and when he saw her look away ashamed, he knew the truth.

"You were, weren't you? Oh, Kagome. No." he said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Kagome just sat there with her arms around her stomach protectively. She knew what she was going to do from the beginning. Have the baby and never tell Sesshoumaru about it. Live life with her child and her friends, never having to worry about Sesshoumaru coming after her, going through with the divorce, everything was planned...But now...Sesshoumaru's father was going to let him in on it. Kagome indignation rose. To hell with it! Tell him!

"Tell him." Kagome said calmly as she looked up at her father. Inu Taisho was surprised for his eyebrows rose.

"Tell him?" he asked shocked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, tell him. Tell him everything...and after you do..tell him to stay the hell away from me." And with that, Kagome hugged him then excused herself and left the room. What surprised him the most was the calm aura around her, no anger or anxiety. Sighing, he knew he couldn't change what he had already decided, so after getting into his awaiting limo, he made the call.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pacing in front of his bed, his eyes on his cell phone. He's been waiting for his father to call him back after his meeting with Kagome. When it finally rang, he practically lunged for it and answered.

_"Sesshoumaru, meet me at Sunset Inn. Now."_ Came his father's stressed voice. Sesshoumaru closed his phone and as he walked to his car, he thought of all the reasons why his father could be this way.

* * *

7:05 PM

Kagome's Home

Kagome had just finished hanging up with Bankotsu when her door was being banged on. She looked at Sango with an eyebrow raised.

"Who in the hell?" Kagome said as she looked at Sango who only shrugged. Kagome sighed and shook her head as Sango helped her rise from her chair. Kagome would have asked Sango to answer it for her if it wasn't for the incessant banging on her door. Who on earth could be here banging on her door like that?!

Kagome grew angrier as the banging grew louder. "Hold the hell on would ya!" she yelled angrily. She didn't even ask who the asshole was as she swung open her door. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the he-" Kagome's yell was cut off when soft lips found hers. Her eyes widened measurably and Sango only stood there, her own eyes widened.

* * *

Inu Taisho sighed as he stared at the tail end of his sons car. As soon as the word of Kagome's pregnancy left his mouth, Sesshoumaru high-tailed it out of there. He could only wave back at the tail lights of Sesshoumaru's car and went to his own. He warned Sesshoumaru that if he wished to see her not to push himself upon her, it would only lead to something messy. Very messy. A bigger mess than he was already in. But that would not stop Sesshoumaru from getting to her, he didn't say a word as he grabbed his jacket and keys and left the building. He only hoped Kagome would be safe.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was on the front porch of his wife's home as the things that his father told him swam through his head. Kagome was pregnant! He was so happy about that fact, but what he wasn't too happy about was her silence about it. He couldn't believe it, she wasn't going to tell, just keep it to herself. Never to let the child know its father. He growled as he started to bang on the door. He didn't have to wait long for someone yelled 'Hold the hell on would ya!' and opened the door and that someone was Kagome. She opened her mouth and had something he didn't pay any attention to and he quickly silenced her with his mouth. He had noticed Sango was still standing there and he didn't move away from his love's lips as he motioned with his eyes for her to leave. She gulped and shook her head. He narrowed his eyes slightly and that's when she quickly left.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru somehow slip his tongue inside her mouth and that's when she had enough. Placing her hands upon his chest, she gave him a strong push. He stared at her as he stepped more into the house and closed the door shut behind him. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him when she saw him lick his lips.

"Your father told you, didn't he?" she asked as she took a step away from him.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, he already knew that his father had told her that he was going to tell him... so why answer? His gaze was on her stomach. Inhaling deeply, he almost smiled. That was his pup alright. The pup that she was going to forever keep away from him. His happiness turned to anger when his head snapped up to hers.

"You were not going to tell me." he stated with a growl as he stalked up to her.

Kagome did not back down as she flicked a piece of hair away from her face. Her eyes burned into his as she spoke. "Why should I? I wouldn't like to burden you with my problems." she said coldly as she turned her head away from him.

Kagome felt the tears pricking in her eyes, but she willed them away. She's been strong for a long ass time and she'd be damned if he would be the one to weaken her. Sesshoumaru clenched his own fists as he stared at the stubborn woman in front of him. She thought that she was burden and not just her...but their child as well? He growled at the thought and he saw her shiver. Narrowing his own eyes at her, he did not speak as he quickly embraced her as tight as he could without hurting her. Kagome looked up at him as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshoumaru was glad that she did not struggle against him and for a few minutes, it was quiet. When he looked down, he saw why. She was sleep against his chest with her arms around his waist. Sighing and smiling faintly, he carefully picked her up and seeing Sango he had her show him to Kagome's room.

He placed Kagome gently upon her bed after he had undressed her with isome/i distraction and after undressing himself, followed after her. He did not hesitate to pull her close to his body as he stayed up and ran his claws through her hair. Yes, tonight was the best night he had ever had. He had Kagome in his arms and a pup on the way. Smiling, he kissed her head and fell asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Priah for editing!

Thank you all for the reviews as well! I love reading all of them!

-Sugar


	15. Chapter 15

The Next Morning:

Sesshoumaru awakened to a loud scream. His poor sensitive ears rang as his eyes quickly opened and his head snapped to Kagome's side of the bed. Kagome was staring at him wide-eyed, the sheet pulled around here.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she shrieked, once again hurting his ears. Narrowing his eyes, he said as calmly as possible.

"Stop screaming." he commanded. Kagome glared at him, her eyes narrowed as well.

"Why in the hell are you in my room!" she asked, wanting the question to be answered.

Sesshoumaru only raised his fine arms and stretched, the muscles in his chest rippling from the movement. Kagome felt her mouth water as the sun caressed his chiseled chest. Her eyes moving lower, she thanked Kami that the sheet was covering the rest of him. Remembering what the situation was, she hurled a pillow at his head, stopping the god like 'awe' sound that was coming from the distance. Sesshoumaru's slow stretching abruptly stopped when the pillow came into contact.

He growled and quickly picking up the pillow, smirked evilly at her. Kagome gulped and was able to quickly step to the side before the pillow hit her stomach. She looked down towards the floor and opened her mouth to yell at him when he pushed her against the wall, nuzzling her neck. His hands wrapped her arms around him as he kissed down her neck to her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru inhaled her wonderful scent as he ran his fingers down her sides. Kagome's spine tingled from his touch, she lost all sense of reason when his tongue ran over her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she left quick kisses over his face and neck. Sesshoumaru's hands went to her hips and he grunted when she sucked on his pulse.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome was able to get out through Sesshoumaru's fevered kisses. He didn't answer her, just let his hands roam all over her body and lips over her neck and lips, sometimes between her breasts. This woman, his Kagome. The woman that was pregnant with his child. She was not going to tell him, something that should have angered him --which did, at first-- but didn't anymore. Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her waist and carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

Straddling her legs, Sesshoumaru held her hands above her head. He stared deep into her eyes, then over her body to her stomach. Kagome could only watch and let him do as he wished. She grew tired from protesting against him. She was a little weaker from her pregnancy as well too.

This my child. Sesshoumaru thought to himself before leaning down to her stomach and sniffing. When he felt an aura caress his own and he purred. His cheek on Kagome's stomach, he let loose her hands and kissed her stomach.

"Mine." Sesshoumaru growled possessively. Rubbing the sides of her stomach, he inhaled his pup's scent once more.

Watching Sesshoumaru show this much affection, she began to wonder if he loved iher/i or the fact that she is pregnant with his child.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome called, her voice hard. Sesshoumaru was still not himself as he climbed up her body and laid ontop of her, careful not to hurt her or the baby. Sesshoumaru grunted in response as he left small kisses at her neck.

"Do you love me?" Kagome questioned.

Time stood still.

Sesshoumaru blinked, processing her words. Pulling back to look at her, he looked into her eyes.

"Well?" Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru growled before kissing her lips. "I do."

"Say it." Kagome demanded, her eyes burning.

Sesshoumaru was silent. "Kagome-"

"Say that you love me, Sesshoumaru." Kagome pushed. This was really ticking her off. He could not tell her that he loved her. After everything that has happened. He _still_ couldn't say it.

"Get off of me, Sesshoumaru." Before he could speak again, Kagome snapped, "Now!"

"Kagome?" came Sango's voice. The door was opened and Sango stood there with wide eyes before coughing.

"I heard yelling and I came to see if you were all right." Sango said. It was a little awkward being the fact that Sesshoumaru was ontop of Kagome. The only thing that made it better was that Kagome looked highly pissed off.

Sesshoumaru slowly rose off of Kagome and stared into her eyes. The only thing that was going in her head was why it was taking him so long to say those three little magic words. And he was sitting right here too! Damn this is burning her up.

"Fine." said Kagome. Sesshoumaru's face was blank. Kagome sneered. "Get out of my house." She said, her voice cold.

* * *

"Out Sesshoumaru." Kagome said opening the door for him. After some time, Kagome was actually able to get him downstairs and to the front door...with Sango's help at least. Sesshoumaru, himself, had tried to help her and she fought him to the end until she had Sango to help her.

"Kag-" Sesshoumaru tried to say, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Out!" she yelled, her face red in anger. Sango could only watch behind the scenes as this went down.

"Kagome. Calm down and listen to me. I-"

"No Sesshoumaru! You listen! You cheated on me, impregnated me, returned so you can win me back, but you can't say that you _LOVE_ me!?" screamed Kagome, her hand on her stomach.

Sesshoumaru kept himself from sighing. "Kagome, please understand."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru, you understand. You don't love me and you probably don't even want me. You're just here for 'responsibility' and I don't want that. I need you to love me and my child. Not just because you _have_ to. Tell Papa Taisho that he's welcomed to come over, but other than that...I don't want to ever see you again. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." Finished Kagome, her voice soft and her eyes watering with tears.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salt, but before he could see her tears fall, she shut the door in his face, locking the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, tears were released from Kagome's eyes. Sango saw how hard it was for Kagome to say that to him...but hopefully she didn't mean it. She needed to have him there for her pregnancy...and when she gave birth.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" came the angry yell from Inu No Taisho.

Sesshoumaru was silent until his father stood up from his chair and moved towards him.

"What did you do?" seethed Inu No Taisho.

_More like what I didn't say._ "I didn't do anything." Sesshoumaru said. Well..it wasn't completely _not_ telling the truth.

Inu Taisho looked over his son. Sesshoumaru's stoic demeanor didn't let up anything...but it something else did.

His eyes.

Inu Taisho was silent until... "You didn't tell her you loved her, did you?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze locked at his father. He did not deny anything.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru!" Inu Taisho yelled as he contemplated throwing either the pillow near his chair...or the chair itself.

"What did she say! How did she react!" he asked quickly.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from his father as he said his last words.

"She never wanted to see me again. She also said that you are free to visit."

The only thing that registered in Inu Taisho's head was 'She never wanted to see me again.'

Inu Taisho was having a great day. A wonderful day in fact. Now...

Why did his son have to come home?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I had honestly forgot about the story. Getting stressed out about prom and all... And I didn't even want to go! Gah! I'm pretty much ready to go... now... lol. Anywho's I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully, I will have another chapter out either Sunday or Monday. Not sure yet. Thanks again for all of your reviews!!

-Sugar


	16. Chapter 16

To say that his father didn't take that too well would have been an absolute understatement. Sesshoumaru, himself had to get his own ass out of the room before his father strangled him alive. Sesshoumaru stayed out in the hall and waited for his father to calm down before trying to talk to him again. From outside the home office, Sesshoumaru could hear things being thrown. And from the sound from thunderous crashes..many of them were expensive pieces.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Inu Taisho came out of the room and brushed past his son who was standing outside the door way. Sesshoumaru was not too surprised at this. He could tell that his father was far from pissed and he didn't need to use his nose for that one. Inu Taisho made his way down the hallway and to the front door, his son behind him, before he snapped his head around to glare at his 'son'.

"It seems like I will have to fix your problems once again." said Inu Taisho, his voice malicious as he went out the door and made sure to slam it behind him.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at what his father had said to him, no matter how true it was. Turning around, he stormed upstairs to his room. He wanted to call Kagome, but he thought it best if he waited to let the storm blow over. Walking into his room, he closed the door and slowly began to undress.

Laying down on his bed, he stared up at his ceiling and thought about what he could say or do to get Kagome to forgive him.

--

There was nothing he could do for her to forgive him! Kagome thought pissed...

No.

She was _beyond_ pissed. Sango didn't even feel comfortable being around her.

After Kagome had burst into tears, she began telling Sango that she would make sure Sesshoumaru never came within eye distance with her or her child. She wanted to castrate that demon.

_Castrate him. Yes. That seemed very nice. Very nice indeed._ Kagome thought, sitting on her couch in the living room.

Kagome really hoped that Papa Inu would come to see her. She would rather see him than that big meanie.

...meanie?

...

Did she really just use the word _meanie_?

...Okay, now she knew she had to be the pregnancy. Since when did Higurashi Kagome use the word meanie? It was unheard of.

Wasn't it?

...

What was she mad about again?

A few minutes passed until she actually remembered.

Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's thoughts came to an end when her door bell rang. She secretively hoped it was Sesshoumaru. She wanted to try out that new idea of hers. Noticing the evil glint in her friend's eye, Sango decided it was best if she went to go answer the door. Kagome was still smiling maliciously when the guest walked into the living room.

"My dearest Kagome." said the very familiar voice of..

"Papa Inu!" Squealed Kagome and shot out of the couch and into his arms.

Inu Taisho was quite surprised. She moved fast for a pregnant woman. Wrapping his arms around her, he petted her head when he noticed she was crying.

"H-he... doesn't love me!" cried out Kagome, moving her head away from his chest.

The old demon sighed as he gently pulled her back and looked at her now tear stained face. "Sesshoumaru does love you Kagome. He-"

"He's just a dumb ass that's afraid of his feelings?" Kagome finished wiping the tears away.

Inu Taisho then roared in laughter as he brought her back to his chest and soothingly rubbed her back. "Yes, my dear. That's exactly what he is." Inu Taisho chuckled before allowing Kagome to sit on the couch and him in another chair across from her and the table.

"Now, let's talk about you, my dear." Began Inu Taisho.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced in his room, his hands behind his back as he thought about why in the _Hell_ he couldn't just say the words.

"I love you." he said smoothly.

Once again... Time stopped.

He stopped in the middle of the office and stared straight ahead of him.

"I love you." he said once more, surprised with himself.

After all this time, saying it in his head, he was finally able to say the actual words...

Now, why couldn't he have said it to Kagome?

"I'm an idiot!" he growled out.

He couldn't say it before..but he could say it _now_!? This would have been really good to say when he was with her! Dammit! He cursed at himself as he planned. Planned to apologize to Kagome.

* * *

Sango sighed tiredly. Inu Taisho left just a few minutes ago. She stayed to make sure Kagome wasn't lonely or needed help with something. After making sure Kagome was in bed, she went to be herself.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sango heard the doorbell ring and got up from the couch to go answer it. Kagome was still sleep and she didn't want the doorbell to wake her. Kagome needed her rest. Sango stopped where she stood when she heard a voice yell.

"Tell _him_ that I don't want anything from him! Especially some damn flowers!" A voice that Sango quickly recognized as Kagome.

Sango's eyes widened as she quickly went to the front door. Kagome was pissed! How dare _he_ think flowers is going to make everything okay?! The man who had brought the flowers only continued with his job... which also included giving the pregnant woman a giant brown teddy bear.

Kagome was angry all until, "He bought me a teddy bear?" she asked softly.

A smile then reached her lips. "Aww! He bought me a teddy bear!" Kagome said excitedly and clapped her hands as the man brought it to her. The man visibly sweat dropped as he handed it to her.

Sango could only shake her head as her friend thanked the man who brought the gifts from Sesshoumaru and closed the door. Kagome smiled as she hugged the bear close to her.

"He bought me a bear Sango!" Kagome said happily. Sango only followed her friend into the living room. Kagome completely ignored the variety of beautiful flowers.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for editing MorningStar!

I love all of your reviews!

-Sugar


	17. Chapter 17

--

Sango could only look at her friend like she has lost her mind.

"Kagome." Sango called.

"It's just _so_ cute, Sango! Look at it!"

"Kagome." The woman tried once more.

"Oh my God! He's just so adorable. I-"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, snatching the teddy bear away from her.

Kagome then looked up at her friend from the couch she was sitting on and sniffled. Her eyes were trained on the bear that her friend had in her hand.

"I want-"

"No. Listen, Kagome." Sango began as she sat the big bear in a chair across from the couch. Sango came to sit down beside her friend on the couch and took her hands. Kagome smiled at Sango and her friend shook her head. Kagome's smile fell.

"Now, look at me Kagome." Sango said making sure she kept eye contact with her.

When she did...she spoke again. "Kagome. You cannot let him win you back by a bear." Sango said, her voice calm.

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome, this man has lied, ignored, and even CHEATED on you. You SO cannot let him back in by him sending you flowers and damned bear!" Sango said, her voice rising higher.

Kagome was still silent.

"Remember that divorce you wanted Kagome? He still hasn't agreed to it. I bet you he's not even planning to do that. What if he's just sending this stuff to make you love him, then break your heart again? He's done it before hasn't he?" Sango said, remembering her friend's first fall out with her husband.

Kagome nodded, sniffing. "Y-yeah."

"And what did he do?" Sango pushed.

"S-sent me f-flowers."

"And..."

Kagome hesitated. Her eyes were now watery. "And a teddy bear!" Kagome cried out, tears now coursing down her cheeks.

Sango nodded as she glanced at that bear in the chair across from them. "You see that Kagome. That bear means nothing. What does a bear and some flowers mean? It means nothing! Of course it would if this was just a small little fight you guys are having...BUT ITS NOT! The man couldn't tell you that he _loves_ you. I believe you should be wanting to hear that than wanting some stupid flowers or a teddy bear!" Sango exclaimed.

The woman across from Sango sniffled, the tears now gone. Sango felt the young woman's hands slid out of hers. Kagome had looked up at Sango with fire in her eyes. The burning fire that had diminished while she's been in this home..but now..it's back. Kagome wiped away the last few traces of her tears off her face and looked at Sango in the eye.

"Get everything _he_ gave me out of my house." Kagome paused. "As a matter of fact, send them back to him and with a little card.

--

Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth at his office when a man came and told him he had a delivery...

Of flowers.

Sesshoumaru's face was surprised before he told them to bring it in. Sesshoumaru watched the flowers and soon her began to recognize them. Sesshoumaru's face dropped when the realization hit him...

It only made it worse when he saw the giant teddy bear come into his office.

--

Kagome sipped on her vanilla milkshake as she walked around with Miroku and Sango. Miroku had a hand print on the side of his face and Sango had her arms crossed in a huff. Kagome giggled at her friends. They came to a little cafe and Kagome was never so happy to sit down. Her feet was beginning to hurt. She was glad that this was their last stop.

--

He only paced more and more after having the flowers sent BACK ito/i him.

"Still having trouble?" asked his father and he snarled at him.

"She did not accept the flowers--"

"Or the bear?"

"Or the bear." Sesshoumaru confirmed. Inu Taisho sighed and sat on a chair in his son's office.

"You seem to be in a bit of a pickle." Inu Taisho joked. Sesshoumaru didn't find it funny. Inu Taisho tried to cover up his small amused laughter with a cough.

"Well, what have you NOT done? You've all ready told her that you loved her. " Inu Taisho said, thoughtfully..

Sesshoumaru was silent, his pacing had stopped completely.

His father noticed and was soon afraid for his own sons life.

"You did tell her that you loved her... didn't you?" Sesshoumaru saw the door to his office and knew beyond that door he would be safe.

"No." Sesshoumaru said quickly and when he tried to move to another subject, his father stopped him.

"What was that that you had said?" Sesshoumaru stiffened from the iciness of his father's voice.

"I haven't told her that I loved her." Sesshoumaru did better with lying or trying to get out of the situation.

Outside the door, employees of Sesshoumaru and Toga Taisho, heard curses and many things --expensive things-- being thrown. Many smiled as they passed by the office door.

Someone's ass was being handed to them...

--

A/N: I was having some problems with FF and their damn document loader thingy, but I think everything's been worked out now. I decided to update with two chapters instead of one since I'm pretty behind. I was planning to update a long time ago, like, Saturday, long time ago.

Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...s lol

-Sugar


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome sat rubbing her belly as she watched Sango and Miroku move about the house. She shook her head. They had been cooking and cleaning for her everyday now. Sango would not allow her to get anything herself and so she would try to win over Miroku. Of course, with him being Miroku, he would allow it. Especially when she gave him either those sad eyes or the sweet, "pretty please with cherries on top" smile... But Sango caught it and immediately killed it.

So here she was, sitting on the couch, her feet propped up and the remote beside her. Kagome sighed as she flipped through the channels, not finding anything. Two months had passed. Two. And she was feeling lonely. More lonely than before. Of course Sango and Miroku were there to see her... and occasionally Inutaisho... but she needed someone else... She needed _him_. She felt a little kick and as she looked down at her round belly, she smiled.

_Oh Little One, how sweet you will be._ She thought to herself, still smiling. Her baby had been moving around in there for a while now and every time it kicked her, she smiled, ignoring the weird feeling it gave her. She hated to admit that it always reminded her of the person who had gave her this precious gift. As Sango and Miroku worked about the house, Sango yelling at Miroku to work faster or work faster, Kagome sat there on the couch, ignoring the yells and the talking from the television to whisper little things to the little one inside her.

_Oh, how he would have loved you..._

* * *

"Father... I believe I know..." A voice in the darkness whispered. Inutaisho stopped in his journey towards his own chambers, a glass of wine in one hand.

"Sesshoumaru. Why are you sitting in the dark? Why are the blinds and drapes closed?" Inutaisho asked, coming towards the dark and seemingly dark room. Through the darkness, Inutaisho could see him. He could see his oldest sitting on the little love seat, his head in his hands, three glasses of what must have been scotch on another little table beside him. He saw his son run his claws through his unkempt hair.

"I have to see her."

"What, son?"

"I cannot wait any longer. It has been too long." Sesshoumaru interrupted. Sesshoumaru stared down at the floor, his hands balling into fists.

"I cannot wait. It is driving me insane. Not to be able to hold her, touch her, smell her... Everything. I have to..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, his voice now becoming gruff. His father sat his own drink down near the door and walked towards his son. He lit a small candle near them, just enough to illuminate that little spot in the room.

"Son." Inutaisho whispered, kneeling down in front of him. "You realize how much you have hurt her?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Sess-"

"Hai, father. But..."

"But what?"

"She is carrying our child."

"I'm aware, my son."

"I wish to see her."

"What if she does not wish to see you?"

There were silence, then...

"She is my mate."

"Since when?" Inutaisho asked, staring at his son's bent head. There was more silence before Sesshoumaru rose his head to stare deep into his father's eyes. Inutaisho saw the golden amber that had began to slowly fade from his son's eyes return.

"Since now."

* * *

Miroku helped Kagome walk towards the kitchen table, Sango just getting done with pouring the juice. Kagome smiled at the table and then at her friends.

"It smells wonderful." she said as Miroku helped her sit down at the table. The doorbell rang and Sango shook her head, gesturing Miroku to answer it.

"Just wait until you taste the soup Miroku made for you." Sango said as Miroku went out of the kitchen to the front door.

The doorbell rang a couple more times before Miroku got to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he replied, shaking his head, his eyes closed. The door opened. "Higurashi residence. What can I do for you?"

"I believe you are mistaken, I believe this is the Taisho residence." Miroku's eyes quickly flew open when he heard the voice. "And you may direct me to my mate and child."

A gasp left Miroku's mouth, his eyes wide as saucers. "Sess-, Sess-, Sess-," He took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru was dressed in a plain white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, his hair coming over his shoulder. Miroku had to admit that this was the first time he had seen his friend in something _this_ casual.

"I believe me wanting to see my mate and child was self explanatory." Miroku nodded slowly, but realizing what he was doing, he immediately stopped and began to vigorously shake his head, putting up his hands and waving them.

"No! I can't do that!" Miroku said quickly. Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because Sango would kill me!" Miroku whispered, glancing behind him down the hallway. Sesshoumaru sniffed and looked down the hallway.

"She is eating." Sesshoumaru stated, looking back down at Miroku. He nodded.

"Yes, she is. Now, if you don't mind, could you leave before-"

"MIROKU! What is taking you so damn long!"

"-Sango calls me." Sesshoumaru smirked for a second before his eyes were cold as ice.

"Let me pass now, monk." Miroku flinched at that and was tore between two things; letting Sesshoumaru in and having Sango beat him senseless. Or close the door on Sesshoumaru and have the demon in front of him rip him limb from limb before allowing himself in. The poor man gulped, opening the door further.

"Go down the hall and to the left." Sesshoumaru nodded once before stopping once inside the house. He looked back at his friend and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Miroku nodded. Sesshomaru nodded himself, walking towards the hallway.

"Just do me a favor, will you?" Sesshoumaru stopped once more.

"I'm going to hide upstairs in a room now... Don't tell Sango I told you that." Sesshomaru smiled once more, shaking his head. Miroku watched his demon friend walk down the hallway, just then hearing Kagome and his love laugh. He shook his head as he went to grab his jacket.

"Don't screw this up, Sesshoumaru. This may be your last chance."


	19. Chapter 19 Finale!

Sesshoumaru traveled down the long hallway, towards the smell of food. He heard talking and a voice that he immediately recognized as Kagome's... and Sango's.

"I swear that monk makes me want to strangle the hell out of him!" Sango muttered, making Sesshoumaru smirk.

As soon as he walked through the door, the entire room was quiet. Both of the women's eyes were on him. They didn't move or speak. That was until he took a step towards Kagome. Sango moved to block him and Kagome got up quickly, being careful of her baby.

"Kagome-"

"Stop right there, Sesshoumaru!" Sango said, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the same woman in front of him before letting his eyes slide back to Kagome.

"Kagome. I need to speak with you." Kagome shook her head, her hands on her stomach.

"Go away, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, her voice soft.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sango asked, poking his shoulder. He didn't even budge.

"I must speak to Kagome and you will not stop me, Sango." His eyes were on Kagome the entire time he spoke.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her head up, her eyes boring into his. Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, noticing her flinch when he tried to reach out to her. This upsetted him.

"Kagome..." he sighed. He shook his head. He would not allow this to discourage him.

"I came here to tell you that..." he stopped. "I came to tell you... that..." When he began again, Kagome's eyes seemed to silently encourage him to continue.

"Forget this." he growled and snatched her to him, careful as to not harm the baby. His lips were on hers, gentle and soft.

"I love you, Kagome. I love you dearly. I understand that it took me too damn long to realize it... say it, show it... but I do...I..." his confession trailed off when her finger pressed against his lips.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. Yes. You are an idiot for not realizing what I wanted, or saying it, or showing it, but I do still love you. It would take me years to move on without you. Especially my being pregnant with your child. It would be too much, knowing that I will still have a part of you with me, but not really having i_you_/i with me." Kagome's voice was soft and loving, making Sesshoumaru even happier.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began. "I really do love you. I always have loved you, even if I haven't said it or showed it."

"But, Kir-"

"Forget Kira!" he growled, staring fiercly into her eyes. "Forget Kira, Kagome." he said a little softer. "Only you. I want only you. Not Kira. Not her. Not ever. Just you. I love you, Kagome Taisho." he paused. "I'd do anything for you. I love you. I love you and our pup. Our pup who I'm planning to be here for. My pup and my mate." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes listening to her ex husband's confession. Sesshoumaru was not sure if the tears were from happiness or sadness. He soon found out as her arms slipped from his hold and wrapped themselves around his neck, her lips on his.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. I love you so much." Kagome whispered into his ear. Sesshoumaru smiled, kissing her lips again.

Sango watched the entire thing happen with a satisfied smile on her face. About time that damn man learned something. It took his a long ass time to realize it and admit it, but it happened.. and now...

"They can both be happy." she whispered to herself, neither couple hearing it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't take any time in apologizing to Kagome the right way and ensuring her that he would always be there for her. Kagome was very surprised in how quickly he moved. When she needed something, he was there. Sango and Miroku wasn't needed anymore. Kagome never had the chance to call on them. Sesshoumaru was always there. He took her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, bought her and the pup clothes, helped pick the colors and paint the room for their pup.

Sesshoumaru pampered her and spoiled her in the best ways possible. He had purposely made it so she would not want for anything. Her or his pup. Anything that she wanted or needed, he got it for her. If Kagome and his pup was happy, he was happy. Watching Kagome smile even more every day, brightened his day. It had surprised him that soon after his pampering, Kagome had seemed to forgive him... though she continued to talk about how disgustingly rank Kira had looked that day at the mall... and how funny it was when she ran away... and how Kira's face would have been if Kagome had her way.

Sesshoumaru could only shake his head at his mate and smile, brushing his fingers lovingly across his mark on her neck. He smirked to himself as he watched his mate sleep.

"I had told my father you would be my mate." he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

* * *

"Push, Kagome."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I can't."

"Please, Kagome."

"I've tried! I ca-"

"Push, Kagome. Now."

* * *

"I should rip your pe-"

"Shh... you're tired. Go to sleep." he whispered, kissing both foreheads. Kagome threw him one more weak glare before silently falling asleep, their child falling along to sleep behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched both of his girls sleep with a smile on his face. Pulling his chair up closer to the bed, he caressed his daughter's cheek with a single finger.

"I love you," he whispered. His eyes drifted up to look at his wife. He smiled more when he saw the mark on her neck.

"And I love you, mate." he whispered. A smile flitted across his mate's lips at the declaration. Sesshoumaru kissed her lips softly.

"And everyday, I will continue show you both how much this Sesshoumaru loves you."

_End_

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of Make Up Your Mind!! It had actually taken me a while for me to write the last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed the story and isn't too mad at me for ending it. But, there's good news! There's another story that I'm planning to put on here for your enjoyment. The only set back is, it's probably not for some people for it's a lot of lemons and when I say lemons, I mean lemons. But, anyway, as always, thank you guys for reading and reviewing!

-Sugar


End file.
